Pourquoi l'as tu choisis, elle ?
by Naoko16
Summary: Nos héros sont revenus à Poudlard pour une dernière année d'étude. La Guerre a changé les choses. Harry commence à regretter tous ces changements. Poudlard est ennuyeux. Même Malfoy ne s'intéresse plus à lui. Comment faire pour sortir de la routine ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ^^

Voila un nouveau scénario auquel j'ai pensé un soir. Dur de trouver un bon scénar avec toutes ces fanfictions ! Mais en voila un nouveau =) En espérant qu'il vous plaise et puis surtout qu'il ne va pas vous ennuyez dès le premier chapitre ^^' Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Harry était appuyé contre le mur en pierre du couloir, regardant vaguement les élèves passaient devant lui. Hermione et Ron, à côté de lui, semblaient se moquer de lui, puisqu'il se trouvait à côté d'eux et qu'ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Le brun avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'ils avaient enfin décidé de se mettre ensemble mais maintenant il commençait à regretter l'époque où son meilleur ami avait peur de parler de tous ses sentiments à Hermione et où il pouvait passer du temps avec eux sans avoir l'impression permanente de devoir tenir la chandelle. Passer ses récréations à côté d'eux n'avaient plus rien de divertissant. Le Gryffondor aurait pu aller avec ses autres amis mais ils partaient tous rejoindre leurs conquêtes du moment et au final il se retrouvait dans la même situation. Harry commençait à se sentir seul. Même Malfoy qui, avant adorait leurs joutes verbales et tenait à l'affronter à chaque pause, ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Il préférait être avec Pansy Parkinson, sa future fiancée et épouse selon la rumeur. Celle-ci était devenue une fille charmante. Des cheveux noirs coupés au carré, retombant doucement sur ses épaules, ils semblaient aussi doux que de la soie. Son visage s'était un peu arrondi, cassant cette mâchoire carrée qui lui faisait ressembler à un pitbull prêt à mordre. Elle avait aussi un corps sublime ! Une déesse... Tout à fait le genre de Malfoy. Mais voilà, malgré sa beauté, Harry lui en voulait de lui avoir piqué le blond. Sa seule source d'amusement dans cet établissement depuis que ses amis avaient décidé d'avoir _LA_ meilleur vie sexuelle de tout Poudlard !

La guerre avait permis à pas mal de personnes de faire la paix, ainsi la plus tard des Gryffondor et des Serpentard étaient devenus amis. La maison de Salazar, que tout le monde pensait voir du côté de Lord Voldemort, avait en fait combattu du côté de l'Ordre ou, pour certain, avaient simplement pris la fuite. Cela dit, personne n'avait gardé rancœur envers eux. Il était normal en temps de guerre de vouloir partir loin des champs de batailles. Harry lui même aurai préféré fuir. Il n'avait jamais voulu être le grand sauveur de l'humanité pourtant c'est ce qu'on avait fait de lui et ce depuis sa naissance. Enfin aujourd'hui tout était fini. Il avait réussi à tuer Lord Voldemort après un duel acharné. Ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie mais aussi l'un des plus cours. Son corps n'avait pas supporté le trop plein de magie qu'Harry avait du utiliser. Le Gryffondor avait donc du séjourné deux mois entier à St Mangouste. Cet hôpital était aussi ennuyeux que Poudlard à l'heure actuelle.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais bien sûr ni Ron ni Hermione ne l'entendirent. Il les fixa un instant avant de se saisir de son sac et de partir en direction de la bibliothèque. Dehors, la température était trop froide pour pouvoir aller s'installer dans le parc et la bibliothèque était l'un des lieux où se trouvait le moins d'amoureux. Il fallait dire que la bibliothécaire menait une guerre acharnée contre eux : _« La bibliothèque est un lieu pour travailler pas pour se bécoter contre une étagère ! »_ Autant dire qu'ils avaient vite fait de se retrouver dehors. Le Gryffondor entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers une table dans un coin tranquille où il serait seul et surtout où ses amis ne le trouveront pas. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'encore une fois Ron et Hermione viennent lui présenter des excuses parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez fait attention à lui. _L'amour rend idiot ! _Pensait Harry à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Même si il était bien caché de ses amis, apparemment pas assez de ses ennemies. A peine eut-il le temps de sortir son livre de divination pour rédiger un devoir bidon que Malfoy et Pansy firent leurs apparitions.

Le Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à être choquer pour un rien mais là il y avait de quoi. Le blond avait poussé sa copine contre une étagère et parcourait son cou à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue tandis que sa main s'aventurait déjà sous sa jupe. Pansy quand à elle avait les yeux fermés et un petit rire amusé sortait de sa bouche.

**« -Draco pas là, tu veux qu'on se fasse virer par l'autre folle !**

**-Ne trouves-tu pas ça plus excitant ? Moi j'adore.**

**-Elle risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en nous voyant... Draco je crois qu'il y a un problème.**

**-Hum ? »**

Le blond cessa de caresser le corps de la brune et releva les yeux vers les siens. Pansy fixait apparemment quelque chose derrière lui. Malfoy se retourna pour tomber face à Potter. Même s'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole il fallait toujours qu'il lui cause des problèmes ce satané Sauveur. Depuis qu'il était avec Pansy, le Serpentard ne pouvait plus accordait la même importance au brun. Sa copine ne supportait pas de voir son petit ami réagir plus facilement aux sarcasmes du balafré plutôt qu'à elle. Le Gryffondor avait une place beaucoup trop importante pour Draco et il était hors de question que cela reste comme ça. Pansy voulait être la seule qui obsédait Malfoy. Mais au sourire moqueur qu'affichait celui-ci, elle était sûre que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Jusqu'ici, elle avait réussis à s'accaparer le blond au point qu'il ne puisse plus s'occuper de Potter, mais cette fois, il y avait un souci dans son plan.

**« -Potty, je pensais qu'à cause de ton cerveau ramollis tu ne savais pas lire.**

**-Et moi je pensais que les fouines et les belettes ne pouvaient pas s'accouplaient.**

**-Serai tu jaloux Potter ? Après tout, personne ne s'est encore intéressé à toi. Ou alors ta laideur les fait fuir.**

**-Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »**

Malfoy fixa Harry dangereusement, de toute évidence, celle qui se sentait le plus insultée ici, c'était Pansy. La jeune femme devait encaisser les insultes du balafré sans pouvoir y répondre, car si jamais elle venait s'interposer entre Draco et lui, elle risquait de mettre fin à son couple. Cependant, elle attendrait le moment propice où elle sera seule avec lui pour régler ses comptes, parole de Parkinson ! Les deux jeunes hommes continuaient à s'insulter, et cela aurait pu durer des heures si la belette et sa petite amie n'étaient pas arrivés.

**« -Harry nous te cherchions partout ! Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire ?**

**-Oh Potter, comme c'est touchant ! Ta mère a enfin réussis à te retrouver... »**

S'il y a bien une chose que Ron avait retenu de son meilleur ami, c'est qu'il détestait qu'on parle de ses parents. Normal sans doute, vu sa situation, mais dans ces cas là, il se montrait toujours très agressif, même avec ses amis et ça avait empiré avec la guerre où tout le monde se permettait de lui dire que ses parents étaient des gens très bien, qu'il aurait du les connaître, que ce n'était pas normal pour un enfant si jeune de devenir orphelin... Harry n'avait pas apprécié du tout, il n'avait rien dit pour ne vexer personne, mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Et Malfoy avait osé faire allusion à sa mère, Ron était persuadé que ça allait dégénérer. Il se plaça immédiatement entre la fouine et son meilleur ami qui venait de se lever furieux.

**« -Il n'en vaut pas la peine Harry !**

**-Tu as raison Ron, après tout ce n'est que le fils d'un Mangemort et d'une femme aux capacités mentales réduites. »**

Malfoy crispa la mâchoire. Cet raclure avait osé insulter clairement ses parents et devant lui. Certes il n'appréciait pas du tout le choix qu'avait fait son père de participer à la guerre du côté de Lord Voldemort mais sa mère, il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver son fils d'une mort certaine. Voldemort l'avait torturé de nombreuses fois, mais jamais elle ne céda. Narcissa avait gardé la tête haute et cette lueur d'insolence brillait toujours dans son regard. C'est sans doute cela qui a causé sa perte. Les sorts devenaient de plus en plus durs, à supporter et quand la guerre fut finie et que Draco pu enfin retrouver sa mère, celle-ci n'avait plus de raison. Son esprit avait préféré sombrer dans un monde utopique qu'elle s'était créée plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Narcissa était à St Mangouste, dans la section psychiatrique, elle ne reconnaissait plus son fils et ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de son mari.

**« -Blessé Malfoy ? »**

Le Serpentard voulu se jeter sur lui, tant pis si c'était une façon bien Moldu de se battre. De toute façon la magie ne lui avait rien apporté de bon, il avait tout perdu à cause d'elle. Pansy l'arrêta cependant dans son geste. La jeune femme brune se positionna face à lui et lui adressa un regard sévère, les mains sur les hanches, elle paraissait dangereuse ainsi. Draco la regarda à son tour, surpris d'un tel revirement puis compris ce qu'elle voulait lui faire saisir. N'avait-elle pas été assez claire sur le sujet : _« N'approche plus Potter, ou bien nous deux se sera finis, et je me tacherai personnellement, pour que plus aucune âme vivante dans cet univers ne soit intéressée par ta personne... »_ Pansy était une fille capable du meilleur comme du pire, et Draco savait qu'elle tenait toujours parole. Briser son couple ne lui faisait pas peur, il n'en éprouvera sans doute que très peu de regrets, mais avoir une mauvaise réputation était autre chose. Il inspira profondément, essayant de retrouver son calme, mais la tache fut plus difficile à effectuer que d'ordinaire. Potter avait réussis à le mettre en rage. Le blond le fixa de façon très menaçante puis fit demi-tour pour quitter la bibliothèque.

**« -Vous deux, dégagez ! J'ai besoin de parler à Potter en privé.**

**-Tu te prends pour qui Parkinson ? Tu crois peut être pouvoir nous dicter nos faits et gestes sans que cela nous…**

**-Weasley, j'ai dit dehors ! Je n'ai pas toute ma journée, je ne vais pas non plus tuer votre ami ! Il est stupide de ma part de faire ça dans un lieu avec autant de témoin… »**

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. En fait depuis le départ du blond il n'avait plus rien dit. Quel intérêt, celui-ci semblait se moquer totalement de lui. Il avait suffit que sa copine s'interpose pour que Malfoy abandonne. L'amour ne lui réussissait pas de toute évidence. Sa meilleure amie jeta un regard inquiet dans sa direction, tandis que son petit ami criait à nouveau sur la Serpentard. Le Gryffondor trouvait par moment un peu lourd ce besoin qu'ils avaient de vouloir le protéger en permanence. C'est vrai que Parkinson mentait, il connaissait sa réputation, rien ne l'arrêtait. Mais était-elle vraiment capable d'essayer de le tuer ? Lord Parkinson… Ca sonnait beaucoup moins bien que Lord Voldemort quand même. Harry envoya un petit sourire rassurant à Hermione qui hésita un petit moment avant de se saisir du bras de Ron pour les amener vers la sortie. Dès qu'ils ne furent plus dans son champs de vision, le sourire du brun disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Parkinson se tourna vers lui. Son visage semblait être devenu aussi hideux qu'il avait été quelques années auparavant. Sans doute la rage qui tirait ses traits. Harry du retenir un sourire moqueur pour ne pas attisait ce feu ardant un peu plus. En fait toute cette situation l'ennuyait. Il ne voulait pas Parkinson, mais son copain. Il voulait Malfoy…

**« -Ne l'approche plus. **

**-Malfoy sait se défendre tout seul il me semble. **

**-Cela n'a rien avoir. Je ne veux pas que tu débarques dans notre relation et briser tout ça ! »**

Le Gryffondor s'attendait à presque tout, mais pas à ça. Depuis quand avait-il le pouvoir de briser les liens que Malfoy construisait avec d'autres personnes. La brune lui racontait des salades, elle se moquait de lui !

**« -Ton avis je m'en tape Parkinson. Je veux Draco, que ça te déplaise ou non !**

**-Draco ? Depuis quand l'appelles tu par son prénom ? Tu espères quoi de lui Potter ? De l'amitié ? Peut être même de l'amour que tu n'as jamais eu de la part de tes parents ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis la seule qu'il aime. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de posséder son cœur ! Tu m'as bien comprise ! »**

Harry ne comprenait plus grand chose. La Serpentard ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé à Malfoy comme à un ami ou à une sorte de… parent ? Quelle horreur ! Il reteint un haut le cœur. Cette idée était la plus absurde et la plus dégoutante qu'il est entendu ! Jamais il n'avait espéré de telles relations. Se trouver de nouveaux parents, quelle idioties ! Alors pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Avait-elle raison en disant ça ? La seule personne qui avait réussis à le mettre dans une telle rage avait été Lord Voldemort durant leur combat final. Pansy aurait pu s'en vanter. Cependant la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter de ce plaisir. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, elle avait commis une erreur. Potter n'était plus le même. Potter possédait une magie très puissante, mais qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et maintenant il était un peu tard pour s'en apercevoir. Une aura rougeâtre avait entouré le Gryffondor, de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait ressentir la puissance qu'il dégageait. La jeune femme avait peur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier à l'aide, sa vue devint noir et elle senti son corps tomber lourdement sur le sol telle une pierre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

Voila je publie enfin le chapitre 2, un peu plus cours que le premier cela dit =S J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Malgré le mal de crâne qui lui faisait vriller les tympans, Harry Potter ouvrit enfin les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla immédiatement et il s'empressa de refermer rapidement ses paupières. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu le jour pour ne plus supporter sa lumière ? Après une autre tentative plus courageuse, le brun put distinguer ce qui l'entourait.

D'abord le plafond trop blanc, puis à sa droite et sa gauche, des rideaux blanc cassé, qui semblaient peser une tonne, enfin il regarda en face de lui pour voir un lit, sans doute identique à celui dans lequel il était allongé. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Le Gryffondor prit appuis sur ses coudes et parvint à se relever. Il essaya de se rappeler le pourquoi de sa présence ici mais seul l'image de Pansy, terrifiée, lui revenait à l'esprit. Son corps le faisait souffrir aussi, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, alors il avait utilisé beaucoup trop de magie, il n'était donc pas anormal que son corps ne l'ait pas supporté.

**« -Mr Potter, enfin de retour parmi nous ! »**

Madame Pomfresh se trouvait debout face à lui, entre les deux rideaux et tenait dans sa main un petit flacon remplis d'un liquide verdâtre. Harry se doutait que cette étrange mixture allait lui être administrée et qu'il allait faire la grimace en l'avalant.

**« -Je suis dans les vapes depuis combien de jours ?**

**-Hum... Quatre si je ne me trompe pas. Mademoiselle Parkinson s'est réveillée juste quelques minutes avant vous. »**

Harry se renfrogna, ce que lui avait dit Pansy lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Cependant, en grand sauveur de l'humanité qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de culpabilité. Sa naïveté allait le perdre un jour.

**« -Comment va t-elle ?**

**-En apparence , bien. Cependant la directrice Mc Gonagall préfère ne pas la laisser sortir maintenant. Nous ignorons si votre magie a occasionné quelques dégâts sur sa personne ou si elle a simplement servis à vous défendre. **

**-Je suis désolé.**

**-Ce n'est rien Mr Potter. Prenez moi ceci, c'est pour éviter que les plaies ne s'infectent. **

**-Les plaies ? »**

Le Gryffondor tendit ses mains devant lui. Sa peau avait cédé à certains endroits, là où passait quelques unes de ses veines, mêmes les plus petites, plusieurs de ses ongles avaient viré au bleu. Il remonta jusqu'à ses poignets, ses avant bras, ses bras et enfin son torse, pour constater que les dégâts étaient les mêmes un peu partout. Heureusement, seul ses mains semblaient avoir été les plus touchées. La peau déchirée avait laissé place à des bleus assez effrayants. Harry prit la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière et l'avala d'une seule traite. Comme il l'avait prévu, cette potion était infecte et il était prêt à parier que le professeur Rogue était à l'origine de ces potions immondes.

**« -Je vais faire quelques examens supplémentaires pour voir si tout va bien, et après il faudrait que tu ailles voir la directrice. »**

Harry ne répondit pas, il se doutait bien que son acte n'allait pas être le dernier sujet de conversation à éviter avec la directrice. Bien au contraire, celle-ci prenait très à cœur la sécurité de ses élèves. Si par malheur l'un d'eux pouvait porter préjudice à la majorité, alors elle allait se faire un plaisir de le recadrer. Ce n'était surement pas parce que le jeune homme était le sauveur du monde sorcier qu'il pouvait échapper à cette règle.

Pendant tous les examens, Harry ne dit rien, l'infirmière non plus. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il distingua deux voix qui s'élevaient dans la grande pièce. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la première. C'était la voix d'un homme, un homme qu'il connaissait que trop bien, celle de Draco. Alors aucun doute possible, la deuxième voix féminine était celle de sa stupide petite amie, Pansy. Harry se surprit à penser que peut être, il avait réussis à lui lancer une malédiction terrible qui l'empêcherait de faire sa vie comme elle le désirait. D'abord c'était quoi la vie qu'elle voulait ? Se marier avec Draco, avoir un premier enfant, qu'ils pourraient aimer tous les deux, puis un deuxième pour que leur couple survive, et enfin un divorce puisque passée un âge, elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants. Harry était cruel, mais qu'importe. On avait choisit sa vie pour lui, alors il avait bien le droit d'imaginer celle des autres !

**« -Monsieur Potter, c'est terminé, vous êtes en très bonne santé, mais faîtes attention à vous quand même ! En ce moment les rhumes sont de mode.**

**-Merci. »**

Le Gryffondor s'habilla très lentement, préférant reculer le moment où il devrait faire face à la directrice. Malgré tous ses efforts, il se retrouva rapidement entièrement vêtu, il repensa au couple à quelques mètres de lui, et comme leurs voix provenaient de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de passer juste en face d'eux. Il soupira, et se décida à sortir d'entre les rideaux.

Harry essayait de faire le moins de bruits possibles, et pour l'instant le couple n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Il n'écoutait même pas leur sujet de conversation, et une fois arrivé dans le champs de vision de Pansy, alitée, le silence prit place, un silence pesant et dérangeant. Il leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers lui, tout aussi rapidement il attrapa le col de sa chemise -pour une fois qu'Harry avait fait l'effort de la mettre bien en place, sans plis- et le plaqua contre les barreaux d'un pied de lit en métal.

**« -Potter, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre à elle ? »**

Le Gryffondor était surpris, pas de menace de mort, de coups en pleine figure. Mais où était passé le vrai Malfoy ? Puis sa voix, ce n'était qu'un murmure. Certes le ton était froid, même glacial, mais il était loin de le provoquer ou de l'impressionner. Le brun, le fixa un peu plus, il ne semblait pas en colère.

**« -Cela ne te regarde pas Malfoy.**

**-Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! C'est ma copine je te rappelle ! Depuis la rentrée, je pensais que c'était clair, on ne s'attaque plus aux autres. C'est entre nous.**

**-Alors tu t'inquiètes seulement pour cette stupide règle qui s'est installée entre nous... »**

Malfoy ne répondit pas, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, comme si quelque chose venait soudainement le déranger. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et préféra mettre fin à ce silence.

**« -C'était involontaire, elle a réussit à m'énerver un peu trop. Rassure toi ça ne devrait plus arriver et si elle est toujours en vie, je pense que ma magie n'a eu aucun impact. »**

Il se dégagea sans douceur de l'emprise que Malfoy exerçait encore sur son col de chemise qu'il ne prit pas le temps de remettre en place et sortit une fois pour toute de l'infirmerie la tête basse. Tout ça, tous les soucis qu'il s'était attiré depuis qu'il était enfant, c'était de la faute de Voldemort, c'était lui qui avait permis aux sorciers de croire en un avenir radieux via cet enfant d'à peine un an qu'était Harry à l'époque. Il avait pensé qu'à la mort du mage noir tout allait changer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa renommée n'avait fait qu'augmenter, et sa magie aussi, au point qu'il ne la contrôlait plus et que cela lui attirait encore plus de problème qu'avant. Mc Gonagall allait lui donner un premier avertissement, et dans un moins quand cela se reproduirait, encore un autre, puis enfin le mois suivant, il se ferait virer de Poudlard parce qu'il était trop dangereux pour les élèves. Le Grand Sauveur du monde sorcier rêvait toujours à cette vie normal qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir. N'allez pas imaginer cependant, qu'Harry était un grand dépressif qui détestait sa vie, non il s'était habitué à toute ces choses qui au début lui tapaient sur les nerfs, puis il avait ses amis aussi, même si cela n'était plus aussi disponible qu'avant. Il pouvait très bien s'en refaire d'autre, reconstruire une vie dans le monde moldu, ou encore terminé sa vie tranquillement avec la femme de sa vie. C'était un peu cliché, mais le brun après toute les étapes qu'il avait du passer n'espérait qu'un peu de tranquillité.

Il était arrivé devant la statue qui permettait l'accès au bureau de la directrice. Elle avait gardé le même mot de passe que Dumbledore utilisait très souvent : « glaces aux citrons », Harry le répéta à la statue qui se dégagea pour qu'il puisse emprunter les escaliers. Il monta rapidement, toqua à la porte et attendit la réponse de Mc Gonagall qui ne tarda pas. Harry entra dans la pièce, s'attendant au pire.

**« -Bonjour Mr Potter. Vous allez mieux ?**

**-Oui merci.**

**-Très bien, asseyez vous je vous prie. »**

Harry obéit et s'assit sur la chaise en face de la directrice. Celle-ci posa son chapeau sur son bureau et se leva, semblant embarrasser. Ça y est, le brun en était sûr, il allait devoir quitter Poudlard une fois pour toute. D'un côté, cela tenait du miracle s'il se trouvait encore ici. Toutes les fois où il avait outrepassé le règlement de l'établissement sans en être punis. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

**« -Vous allez devoir vous trouvez un émissaire.**

**-Pardon ? Un quoi ?**

**-Un émissaire, quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance, et qui est capable d'absorber votre trop plein de magie. Celle-ci commence à devenir dangereuse pour mes élèves. **

**-Et comment choisir un émissaire ?**

**-Je vous l'ai dis quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance et que vous savez assez puissant pour supporter ça. Je pense que d'ici quelques mois vous n'aurez plus besoin de l'aide de cette personne, mais pour l'instant vous ne contrôlez pas vos pouvoirs, ce serait une bonne idée. Dès que vous avez trouvé cette personne, vous reviendrez me voir accompagné d'elle, et je vous lierais par un lien magique très puissant. **

**-Alors je ne suis pas jeté de Poudlard ?**

**-Bien sûr que non Mr Potter ! Ou trouvez vous des idées pareils ! »**

Le Gryffondor s'autorisa un grand sourire, son moral venait de remonter en flèche. Alors il lui suffisait de trouver son émissaire et après ses problèmes étaient réglés !

**« -Normalement, l'émissaire est choisis inconsciemment par la personne mais dans votre cas ça n'est pas arrivé. Donc avez vous déjà une idée pour la personne qui devra supporter ce rôle ?**

**-Euh...Non. Hermione peut être ?**

**-Je ne doute pas des capacités de Mlle Granger, mais elle n'est pas assez puissante pour un tel pacte. Bon je vous laisse y réfléchir, revenez d'ici une semaine. Et ne faîte pas de bêtises pendant ce temps.**

**-D'accord directeur Mc Gonagall. Merci, au revoir. »**

Harry sortit du bureau toujours avec le sourire, même si trouver quelqu'un allait être plus difficile que prévu. Si Mc Gonagall jugeait Hermione pas assez puissante, alors ce n'était pas la peine de proposer Ron. Dans les Gryffondor, beaucoup de ses amis avaient été courageux pendant la guerre mais n'étaient pas non plus assez puissants. Puis il pensa à Luna Lovegood. Cette fille qui passait pour une folle était en fait loin d'être idiote, certes moins intelligente qu'Hermione mais elle avait une énorme capacité intellectuelle aussi. Puis Harry se rappela son duel contre Lucius Malfoy. De l'aura magique qu'elle dégageait à cet instant, le brun n'avait eu aucun doute sur sa victoire. Le Gryffondor pensa qu'il avait trouvé son émissaire parfait. Il lui suffisait d'en parler à la jeune femme qui ne lui refuserait surement pas cette demande d'aide et aussi d'en parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis avant de retourner voir Mc Gonagall.

Même Pansy et Malfoy n'étaient plus présents dans son esprits. Maintenant il ne pensait qu'au fait que dans quelques jours il serai débarrassé de ses pouvoirs un peu trop présents, et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être un élève "normal" de Poudlard ! La belle vie !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! =)

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3, plus long que les deux premiers ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, à chaque fois je suis très heureuse de les lire, qu'elles soient positives ou non. Les critiques aident à avancer ou à se corriger ! J'essayerai de prendre plus de temps pour répondre aux prochaines. Désolé mais cette année je profite enfin de mes grandes vacances ! =P J'espère que vous profitez bien des vôtres aussi ^^

Bonne lecture !

Harry n'était pas retourné en cours de la journée, il s'était directement rendu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où il avait retrouvé Ginny. La jeune femme lui avait sauté dans les bras en le voyant entrer dans la grand pièce. L'assenant de pleins de questions, comment il se sentait, si il n'était pas blessé, comment s'était-il fait ses blessures ? En fait Harry n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une autre question suivait déjà la précédente. Il se contenta alors de lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur des canapés à côté des grandes fenêtres. A par eux, il y avait des troisièmes et sixièmes années dans la pièce. Le brun ne connaissait personne de troisième année mais adressa quelques signes de la main à des sixièmes années avec qui il avait déjà discuté. Il ne parla pas à Ginny de l'émissaire, il préférait mettre seulement Ron et Hermione au courant, puis Luna aussi. La jeune Weasley resta une petite heure avec lui avant de retourner en cours, et bientôt la salle fut totalement vide. Le Gryffondor se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, s'installant un peu plus confortablement, il ferma les yeux et repensa à son altercation avec Malfoy dans l'infirmerie. Décidément lui aussi ne tournait plus rond. Voilà qu'il ne le menaçait plus, ne l'insultait plus, il semblerait que Parkinson avait bel et bien réussi à lui lobotomiser le cerveau. Maintenant c'est sûr, si le Serpentard ne lui cherchait plus d'ennuis alors Poudlard allait devenir vraiment très ennuyeux. Peut être allait-il enfin se décider à se consacrer à sa dernière année histoire de s'occuper ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme si travailler allait lui occuper l'esprit.

Ce fut plus tard, lorsque des bruits retentirent dans la pièce qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé où il se trouvait. Quelques secondes après ça, Hermione se jeta sur lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Commençant le même rituel que Ginny, les questions incessantes, sans réponses, mais cette fois-ci avec des remarques sur ses nombreuses cicatrices. Le brun lui expliqua alors très rapidement, puis une fois que son amie s'était relevée, Harry en fit de même et enlaça Ron de façon moins exagérée.

**« -Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille Harry !**

**-Désolé. Ma magie a encore fait des siennes.**

**-J'espère que Parkinson va s'en rappeler ! Elle viendra moins traîner dans nos pattes la prochaine fois !**

**-Ça serait pas mal, ouais. Par contre il faudrait que je vous parle d'un truc, en privé si possible.**

**-C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Tout le monde va arriver ici ou traîner dans les couloirs en attendant. Allons à la salle sur demande. »**

Les trois amis franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se dirigèrent vers le couloir où devait normalement se trouvait la salle. Ron passa trois fois devant, et bientôt une petite porte apparue, qu'il ouvrit laissant le passage à Hermione et Harry puis la ferma derrière lui. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire en entrant, Ron avait certes pensé à des beaux petits canapés bien confortables, mais aussi à son ventre vide qui réclamait de la nourriture. Il y avait des petits pots remplis de sucreries en tous genre. Hermione se tourna vers son petit ami en lui rappelant que le repas n'était que dans une demi heure et qu'il aurait pu attendre plutôt que de se goinfrer de sucre, celui-ci lui répondit simplement qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de penser à de la nourriture, que c'était inconscient. Harry alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils, bientôt rejoint par son meilleur ami qui attrapa un pot au passage sous le regard déconcerté de la brune. Une fois tous installés, et nourri pour certain, le Survivant commença à parler.

**« -Mc Gonagall m'a dit qu'il me fallait un émissaire. **

**-Un quoi ?**

**-Un émissaire Ronald. Une personne capable d'absorber la magie trop puissante d'une autre personne et ce grâce à un lien magique entre eux. Cependant, ce lien est censé se faire naturellement. **

**-Mc Gonagall a dit ça aussi, mais dans mon cas, ça n'est pas arrivé. Elle m'a donc demandé de trouver quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance et qui pourrait endosser ce rôle. **

**-Si tu as besoin Harry je veux bien te venir en aide.**

**-Merci Ron mais malheureusement, tu n'es pas assez puissant pour ça.**

**-Et alors ? **

**-Si tu le fais alors que tu n'es pas assez fort, tu vas mourir. Ce n'est pas une idée brillante ! Tu as pensé à qui Harry ?**

**-La personne peut vraiment mourir ?**

**-Bien sûr. Regarde déjà les dégâts que ta magie occasionne sur ton propre corps. Sur quelqu'un de plus faible c'est encore plus néfaste. Je ne peux pas être ton émissaire.**

**-Je sais, j'avais déjà demandé à Mc Gonagall. Je pensais à Luna Lovegood.**

**-La timbrée ? **

**-Elle n'est pas folle Ron ! Juste un peu spéciale.**

**-C'est une bonne idée. »**

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers leur amie qui avait dit ça sur le ton sérieux qu'elle prenait quand elle était sûre d'elle. Le brun afficha un grand sourire, si sa meilleure amie était aussi de son avis c'est qu'il avait bien trouvé la bonne personne, il irait en parler à Luna demain matin,juste avant leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Une fois le sujet clos, ses deux meilleurs amis lui racontèrent les différents ragots qui avaient circulé durant les quatre jours de son absence. Les élèves s'amusaient à raconter que Parkinson et lui s'étaient battus férocement dans la bibliothèque et que finalement les deux élèves s'étaient jetés un impardonnable au même instant. Bien sûr cette histoire était totalement fausse et Hermione s'était fait une joie de le prouver. Harry profitait de cet instant, ils étaient rares les moments où ils parlaient tous les trois maintenant, Ron et Hermione étant en couple, ils passaient plus de temps entre eux et c'était normal. Jusqu'à l'heure du repas, ils restèrent dans la salle sur demande, puis finirent par descendre à la Grande Salle.

A peine fut-il assit à sa table que tous ses amis présents lui dirent être heureux de le revoir. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, lui et Dean plaisantaient tranquillement tandis que Neville se battait avec une cuisse de poulet. A aucun moment le Survivant n'avait jeté de regard sur la table des Serpentard, il n'avait pas vu Malfoy rentrer, et ne semblait plus faire attention à lui. Ce fut quand Hermione prit la parole qu'il regarda enfin dans la direction des Serpentard. Il n'était pas là et Parkinson non plus.

**« -Pansy ne s'est pas réveillée ? **

**-Si, juste avant moi mais ils préfèrent la garder en observation. Malfoy doit être à ses côtés. **

**-Il était vraiment bizarre ces derniers jours. Enfin plus bizarre que d'habitude. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-Il n'arrêtait pas d'aller à la bibliothèque ou à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas combien de repas il a sauté mais il a énormément maigri !**

**-Quelle importance ! C'est de la fouine qu'on parle ! »**

Hermione réprimanda gentiment son petit ami alors que Harry se mit à sourire. Ron avait raison, Malfoy était une enflure de la pire espèce. Même s'il les avait aidé durant la guerre en leur fournissant des informations importantes, Harry avait gardé la même rancune envers lui. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne ami avec lui ! Il ne valait donc pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Neville qui avait abandonné les couverts pour s'attaquer à la cuisse avec les dents. Dean partit à rire bientôt suivi par le reste de la bande. Une fois que ce beau monde eu le ventre bien plein, la plupart partirent rejoindre leurs conquêtes pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Neville et Harry remontèrent donc tous les deux vers la tour des Gryffondor. Ils parlaient des parents de Neville. Les médicomages avaient réussi à trouver une solution, et ses parents retrouvaient une bonne santé de jour en jour. Quelque chose de positif dans cette guerre, les Aurors avaient interrogé énormément de Mangemorts et grâce à leurs aveux, un grand nombre d'antidotes aux potions crées par Lord Voldemort lui même, avaient pu être trouvés.

Arrivés au troisième étage, Neville se figea, les yeux droits devant lui. Harry, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait le regard braqué sur lui, détourna la tête de façon à voir devant lui. Dans le couloir, on pouvait distinguer l'ombre de deux élèves qui semblaient se quereller. Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et tous deux eurent la même idée, ils s'avancèrent rapidement dans le petit passage et se dissimulèrent chacun derrière une armure. Celles-ci tournèrent la tête vers eux, se demandant qui pouvait bien les déranger puis se remirent dans leurs positions initiales. Malgré le bruit strident qu'avait produit le fer, les deux ombres ne les avaient pas remarqué. C'étaient deux garçons, l'un maintenait l'autre contre le mur et était très en colère, tandis que son camarade avait l'air très calme malgré sa situation.

**« -Tu le savais ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ! **

**-Ça aurait changé quoi Malfoy ? Tu n'aurai pas suivi le Maître Noir et te serai réfugié auprès de Dumbledore ! »**

Neville se tourna vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés et le bouche grande ouverte, son ami eu du mal à se retenir de rire devant une telle expression. Aucuns sons ne sortirent de sa bouche mais Harry parvint à lire sur ses lèvres quelque chose du genre : C'est Malfoy ! Harry, c'est Malfoy ! Le Survivant avait très bien compris qu'il s'agissait du Serpentard, mais il faisait plus attention à la conversation qu'à l'attitude exagérée de Neville. Il était trop loin pour comprendre tous ce que disaient les deux jeunes hommes. Il pensait avoir reconnu la voix de Théodore Nott. Un autre Serpentard, très intelligent, qui ne trainait que rarement avec Malfoy mais Harry savait qu'ils étaient amis. Quelques mots lui parvinrent et le brun tandis l'oreille pour mieux écouter.

**« -J'étais dans l'Ordre, comme toi Nott... Combattu pour lui... Puisque tu es si intelligent... J'en suis incapable ! »**

Harry ne saisissait pas trop ce que voulait dire Malfoy, il demanderai plus tard à Neville s'il avait comprit, mais il entendit clairement rire Nott. Le blond s'était reculé, continuant de le fixer, l'autre s'approcha de lui, mais cette fois-ci les deux Gryffondor n'entendirent rien du tout, il s'était penché à son oreille pour murmurer quelque chose. Harry distingua les poings de Malfoy se serrer, il crut un instant qu'il allait frapper l'autre Serpentard mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Neville se tourna vers Harry, lui posant une question mais son camarade ne l'entendit pas, il se tourna vers le Gryffondor et lui demanda de répéter, et ceux plusieurs fois.

**« -Je crois que Londubat te demande si tu as comprit ce que me disait Draco il y a quelques secondes, Potter. »**

La phrase avait été prononcée haut et fort et les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Nott. Ces deux idiots s'étaient fait attraper la main dans le sac. Neville semblait prêt à prendre la fuite alors qu'Harry fixait Nott de façon espiègle. Le Serpentard traça son chemin sans rien rajouter de plus et Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cependant il avait oublier le second Serpentard, bien plus en colère que le premier. Malfoy se tenait toujours en face d'eux, mais cette fois-ci, sa baguette à la main, braquée sur Harry. Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de le fixer. Le blond s'approcha des deux Gryffondor, toujours menaçant, sa baguette se trouva posée contre la gorge de Potter.

**« -Qu'as-tu entendu ? Répond Potter ! »**

Harry affichait un sourire espiègle, alors que Malfoy était hors de lui. Sa main tremblait, ses yeux étaient devenus très sombres, une vraie tempête dans ses iris couleur orage. Finalement, Pansy n'avait pas réussi à lobotomiser le cerveau de Malfoy.

**« -Pas suffisamment si tu veux mon avis. Tu as des secrets si lourds à cacher Malfoy ? Ou est ce de la culpabilité ?**

**-Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu es bien un Gryffondor, beaucoup trop curieux.**

**-Je préfère les lions aux serpents, ils sont beaucoup plus courageux.**

**-Qu'insinues-tu Potter ?**

**-Mais rien du tout la fouine.**

**-Tu ne sais rien, tu n'as rien entendu. »**

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres du blond tandis que celui de Harry disparaissait. Le Serpentard commençait à le connaître un peu trop bien. Bientôt il arriverait à dominer tous leurs duels. Il passa à côté de Potter en cognant son épaule avec violence. Le Gryffondor ne fit cependant pas un seul geste ou remarque. Une fois que le blond eu disparu de son champs de vision, Neville se rapprocha de Harry, toujours inquiet.

**« -Tu penses qu'ils préparent quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Non ils parlaient de la guerre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre grand chose. Et toi ?**

**-J'ai entendu Malfoy dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu tuer quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas compris le nom de cette personne. Désolé Harry. **

**-Ce n'est rien. Retournons à la tour, les autres sont peut être déjà là haut. »**

Les deux Gryffondor reprirent leur route mais dans le silence cette fois. Le Survivant essayait de comprendre ce que Malfoy avait pu dire et ce avec les quelques bribes de phrases qu'il avait entendu. Il n'allait pas en parler à Hermione et Ron, et ordonna à Neville de se taire aussi. La dernière fois où Harry avait parlé de ses craintes à l'égard de Malfoy auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils l'avaient qualifié, ou presque, de paranoïaque. Au final, le Serpentard avait réussi à faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais il n'avait pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore. « _J'en suis incapable ! » _Voulait-il dire à Nott qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un ? Alors Nott lui aurait donner une sorte de mission dans ce cas là ! Non, il s'imaginait beaucoup trop de chose. Nott avait été dans l'Ordre avec lui pendant la guerre, il n'allait pas remplacer Voldemort alors qu'il avait tout fait pour le voir tomber. C'était absurde. Qui Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas être capable de tuer ? Pas lui de toute évidence, vu la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il en serait capable.

Le reste de la soirée dans la salle commune, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, inquiétant ses amis. Neville avait tenu promesse et en bon Gryffondor, avait gardé l'épisode du couloir pour lui. Hermione demanda plusieurs fois si il allait bien, lassait de toujours devoir lui répondre, que oui tout allait bien, il préféra s'excuser auprès d'eux, en leur disant être fatigué, et monta dans le dortoir prendre sa douche et s'allongeait dans son lit. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait cela qu'il se souvint de Luna. Que demain, il n'y aurait plus de soucis, il allait parler à la jeune femme qui allait accepter.

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}- **

Alors là Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il était allé voir Luna à sa table au petit déjeuner, discutant un peu avec elle, puis lui parla de son idée de faire d'elle son émissaire. La jeune femme parlait déjà de façon très étrange et il était souvent difficile de la comprendre mais là elle avait été très claire avec lui.

**« -Mais pourquoi non Luna ! Tu me rendrai un grand service en faisant ça !**

**-Parce que les Joncheruines t'ont embrouillé l'esprit Harry et que je ne veux pas profiter de ****toi alors que tu es aussi faible ! »**

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Harry apprit grâce à Neville que les Joncheruines étaient des choses invisibles qui entrent dans la tête par les oreilles et qui embrouillent le cerveau, d'où l'explication de Luna très logique. Le Gryffondor resta bouche bais, tous ses espoirs venaient d'être brisés. Il insista encore un peu et Luna lui avoua alors que s'il revenait dans trois jours, quand elle serait sûre que les Joncheruines étaient parties, alors elle accepterai. Trois jours de plus ! Oui mais dans trois jours qu'elle créature allait l'empêcher de se lier avec son émissaire ? Harry avait la poisse et il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de chercher quelqu'un d'autre au cas où.

Quand ils quittèrent la grande salle pour partir à leur cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe pour pouvoir discuter rapidement. Quand le Survivant annonça la nouvelle de Luna à ses deux camarades, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher un grand éclat de rire en marmonnant Loufoqua, quand à Hermione, elle semblait aussi étonnée que lui. Un raclement de gorge dans leurs dos les calmèrent, ils se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, Parkinson et à ses côtés, Malfoy. Il adressa un simple regard noir à Harry auquel il répondit juste avant que la brune s'interpose entre eux. Décidément cette Parkinson, il ne pouvait pas la supporter.

**« -Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **

**-Si tu t'en prends encore à moi Potter, je te ferrai renvoyer de Poudlard !**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'en vaut pas la peine. »**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, il jeta un dernier regard à Malfoy et leur tourna le dos. Cette Parkinson, il espérait que sa magie avait au moins fait un peu de dégâts sur sa personne, mais elle était encore plus fière et prétentieuse qu'avant. Hermione lui murmura qu'elle non plus ne la supportait pas. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid qui les salua chaleureusement. Le cours débuta quelques minutes après. Hagrid avait ramené plusieurs Runespoor. Un serpent magique à trois têtes, atteignant généralement un mètre quatre-vingts voir deux mètres, et de couleur orange tirant sur le violet. L'humeur d'Harry remonta un peu, il adorait pouvoir parler aux serpents maintenant qu'il savait que ça ne le rapprochait pas plus de Voldemort. Cependant, les autres élèves risquaient d'être terrifiés s'ils entendaient du Fourchelang. Hagrid commença à poser une question à laquelle Hermione s'empressa de répondre.

**« -Les Runespoors arrivent rarement à un âge avancé, car chaque tête possède un cerveau indépendant auquel est attribué une tâche spéciale, et elles ont tendance à vouloir s'attaquer les unes les autres. La tête de droite est la stratège, la tête du milieu est la rêveuse, et la tête de gauche est celle qui planifie. Cette dernière décide où va le Runespoor et ce qu'il fait, tandis que les visions de la tête rêveuse plongent le Runespoor dans des méditations infiniment longues, qui peuvent durer des jours. La critique (celle de droite), dont les crochets sont extrêmement venimeux, siffle continuellement, jugeant les actes des deux autres têtes. Souvent ces deux dernières s'allient contre la troisième et la sectionnent à coups de dents. Les Runespoor amputés d'une tête ne sont donc pas rares. Le Runespoor était un animal très apprécié des mages noirs à cause de son apparence intimidante. Les œufs du Runespoor sont utilisés pour fabriquer des potions stimulant l'agilité mentale.**

**-Très bien Hermione, 10 points pour Gryffondor. »**

La jeune femme sourit à son petit ami, fière d'elle alors que Malfoy, assit à l'ombre d'un arbre et prenant des notes ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement. Pansy s'est un peu éloignée de lui pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Zabini. Les élèves passèrent rapidement à la partie manuelle. Bien sûr les serpents étaient en cage, et celui de notre trio de Gryffondor avait une tête en moins. Harry avait choisi de s'éloigner un peu du groupe. Il regarda ses amis s'amuser un peu avec le serpent. Puis fixa Pansy, une idée géniale venait de lui apparaître !

_**« -Hey vous deux ! »**_

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers lui les yeux grands ouverts, il leur adressa un petit sourire qui les convainquit rapidement. Les deux têtes de serpents étaient maintenant fixées sur Harry, nouveau maître. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha alors de la cage et enleva le loquet de sécurité pour l'ouvrir. Hermione le prévint que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, mais il s'adressa de nouveau au reptile.

_**« -Ça sssserait drôle sssssi vousssss pouviez faire peur à la fille là bassss. »**_

Le serpent à maintenant deux têtes, sortit de sa cage et commença à ramper à travers les élèves. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Il continua son avancée jusqu'à Parkinson et commença à s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. L'effet fut immédiat, la brune se mit à crier, hystérique, tandis que Ron et Harry essayaient de ne pas rire trop fort. Elle l'avait bien mérité la pimbêche ! Hagrid se précipita auprès de son élève, et attrapa le serpent pour l'enlever de son mollet,mais en pleine crise d'hystérie, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de crier. Blaise s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire de se calmer tandis que Malfoy avait la tête baissée et essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son sourire. Harry resta stupéfait, malgré ses cheveux mi longs qui retombaient sur son visage, il pouvait distinguer un sourire de la part du Serpentard. Celui-ci releva la tête à ce moment, et n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître cette marque de joie. Enfin jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent, là, il avait retrouvé l'expression froide qu'il arborait d'habitude. Hagrid se précipita vers le groupe des trois Gryffondor.

**« -Harry ! J'espère que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! **

**-Pardon Hagrid, la cage était mal fermée et il a réussi à s'échapper. Je suis vraiment désolé. **

**-Bon ce n'est rien, remet le à sa place, ils ne te mordront pas. »**

Harry prit le serpent sur son bras et s'amusa avec un petit moment sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves dont Malfoy, mais cette fois-ci le blond ne souriait pas. Pansy semblait s'être calmée et s'était blottie contre son amant, chouinant contre son épaule. Le Gryffondor posa enfin le serpent dans sa cage après l'avoir remercié pour son aide. Le reste du cours se passa sans soucis et Hermione rapporta vingts points supplémentaires à la maison Gryffondor. Parkinson ne les approcha pas non plus. Le trio fut rejoint par Neville, un grand sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

**« -C'était génial le coup avec le serpent Harry ! La tête de Parkinson !**

**-Ça n'avait rien de drôle Neville ! Ne l'encourage pas !**

**-Hermione on a pas perdu un seul point ! Ne sois pas si rabat joie !**

**-Moi rabat joie ! Merci Ronald ! Très classe de ta part ! »**

La jeune femme lâcha la main de son petit ami et marcha plus rapidement devant le groupe. Ron soupira avant de partir à sa suite. Harry regarda Neville et haussa les épaules. Les problèmes de couple de ses meilleurs amis ne le concernait pas. Pendant la pause, Neville partit rejoindre Dean et Harry prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Ils avaient une heure de libre, et le jeune homme voulait faire quelques recherches sur ce lien d'émissaire. Mc Gonagall ne lui avait quasiment rien dit dessus. Il arriva rapidement là bas et trouva une pièce quasiment vide. Le rayon qui l'intéressait se situait au fond de la bibliothèque, un endroit où personne ne mettait généralement les pieds. Enfin, je dis bien généralement, car à peine eut-il franchi la dernière étagère, qu'il put apercevoir la fouine. Malfoy était assit à même le sol, mais avec classe -parce que Malfoy est un Malfoy et un Malfoy a toujours la classe- en train de lire un livre. Harry soupira et s'approcha de lui, l'ignorant totalement à la recherche du livre qu'il désirait. Un moment passa avant que le blond ne lui adresse la parole.

**« -Potter, dépêche toi de trouver ce que tu veux et vas t-en !**

**-Peut être que si un idiot ne se trouvait pas au milieu de la rangée, je pourrai regarder plus facilement le titre des livres.**

**-Bon ! Que cherches tu ? **

**-Un livre parlant de liens magiques. **

**-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?**

**-Et toi ? Tu es dans ce rayon il me semble. »**

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas à la question. A la place de ça il referma son livre et se releva pour faire face à Harry. Le Gryffondor se méfiait, avec le blond qui avait une attitude différente à chacune de leurs rencontres, il ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Le Serpentard était encore une fois beaucoup trop proche de lui, comme à chaque affrontement entre eux, ses yeux exprimaient toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui et Harry lui rendait bien. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure glacial.

**« -Peut être que si tu arrêtais enfin de me pourrir l'existence, je ne serai pas dans ce rayon Potter. »**

Il lui balança ensuite son livre dans l'estomac, Harry l'attrapa par reflex avant que Malfoy lui tourne le dos et s'en aille définitivement. Le brun fixa un instant la couverture du livre, c'était bien celui qu'il cherchait. Qu'est ce que le blond pouvait faire avec ça ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le parcourir, l'heure était déjà passée et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Le jeune homme prit le livre dans son sac en signalant à la bibliothécaire qu'il l'empruntait et rejoignit ses amis pour le repas de midi. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione de ce livre mais encore une fois, n'abordera pas le sujet du Serpentard avec elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde !

Voici ce chapitre 4, enfin ! J'ai pris énormément de temps pour l'écrire, c'est vrai ^^' Je ne me suis pas encore habituée au rythme BTS, mais cette semaine comme beaucoup d'autre lycéens j'ai eu plus de temps libres. Je me suis donc consacrée à l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et surtout que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir de vous annoncez que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour tout de suite (si vous me cherchez je ne suis déjà plus là =P) Merci pour les reviews, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes cette fois-ci ^^' mais elles me font toujours très plaisir. =)

Bonne Lecture =)

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, quasiment vide à cette heure-ci. La plupart des élèves avaient déjà mangé de façon à profiter du beau temps à l'extérieur du château. A la table des Gryffondor, il ne trouva ni Ron ni Hermione, eux aussi étaient déjà sortis. Le jeune homme s'installa donc à côté de Ginny et Neville. La rousse avait cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue, ils passèrent donc le reste du repas à faire des plaisanteries plus ou moins douteuses à son sujet. Plusieurs fois, Parkinson lui avait lancé des regards haineux, mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Cette fille ne l'intéressait pas et elle était très loin de pouvoir se vanter d'être sa rivale. Seul Malfoy pouvait prétendre à ce rôle. D'ailleurs celui-ci était en train de discuter avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, se moquant totalement de sa petite amie qui finit par se lever et quitter la salle toute seule, la tête haute, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. Qu'importe, le blond était trop occupé apparemment pour se soucier de ses sautes d'humeurs. Finalement le Gryffondor se demandait si Neville n'avait pas raison, si son ennemi ne préparait pas un mauvais coup. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de son sac pour voir que le livre si trouvait toujours, puis le prit par la lanière avant de quitter la grande salle en compagnie de ses amis. Ginny les quitta rapidement pour rejoindre les cachots, et Neville au premier étage pour rejoindre son cours d'études sur les Moldus. Harry grimpa rapidement les étages pour atteindre la tour du professeur Trelawney. Malgré ses efforts, il arriva en retard et inventa une excuse sans queue ni tête puis partit s'asseoir à côté de Ron sous les regards désapprobateurs de son professeur.

Aujourd'hui, les élèves allaient étudier une fois de plus, la lecture du futur dans les tasses de thés. Comme d'habitude, même avec l'aide de leur livre, Ron et Harry ne virent rien d'autre que des morceaux de feuille collés au fond d'une tasse. Ils s'imaginèrent alors des scénarios loufoques sur leurs avenirs et le rouquin profita de ce moment pour lui parler d'Hermione. Sujet que Harry aurait préféré éviter, que ses deux meilleurs amis soient ensemble ne lui posait pas de soucis, mais devoir en parler c'était autre chose. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas parler de couple. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Trelawney intervint en demandant à Ron ce qu'il voyait dans ses morceaux de feuille de thé. Le jeune homme lui raconta alors son scénario bidon et fut bien sûr contre dit par son professeur.

**« -C'est un agneau, pas une poire Mr Weasley ! Je vous conseils de faire attention à votre partenaire si vous ne voulez pas la perdre. Et vous Mr Potter, que lisez-vous ? » **

Son meilleur ami, qui d'habitude, n'accordait aucune valeur aux prédictions de Trelawney, avait blêmi. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire face à cette réaction, mais le coup d'oeil que lui lança le rouquin ne l'aida pas tellement dans sa tâche. C'est donc sur une voix cassée par le rire qu'il annonça encore une fois, sa mort tragique, écrasé par un centaure fou à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Son meilleur ami commença à ricaner lui aussi quand leur professeur leur annonça qu'il ne pouvait plus mourir, car Vous-savez-qui était mort et qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer un peu plus sur la divination. Ainsi, il aurait pu voir une pelote de laine et comprendre qu'il allait bientôt commettre une erreur. Harry approuva faussement sa théorie, n'y croyant pas un seul instant. Le reste du cours fut plus ennuyant, Ron avait gardé le silence et ne lui répondait que par monosyllabes. Le brun s'enferma alors dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin du cours.

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

La jeune femme avançait dans le couloir en souriant, elle allait bientôt rejoindre son amant. Tous deux avaient cours dans la même salle, elle allait pouvoir passer l'heure avec lui. Sa mauvaise humeur avait disparu pour laisser place à la joie. Les élèves la regardaient passer, surpris de la voir ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, elle qui d'habitude était si discrète et ne montrait pas ses sentiments aux autres. L'amoureuse arriva enfin devant la salle où son cours allait se dérouler. Il était déjà là, appuyé négligemment contre le mur, jetant quelques regards glacials aux jeunes filles de première et seconde années qui le regardaient avec trop d'insistance. Elle le trouvait beau, et c'était son petit ami à elle. Celle-ci avait réussi à le séduire, il était sien. La jeune femme s'approcha, encore plus souriante, jusqu'à arriver face à lui et l'embrassa sur la joue de façon tendre. Pourtant, il ne lui adressa qu'un simple regard, même pas un sourire ou un geste en sa direction. La brune fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de terrible pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres de son prince ? Elle voulu tenter une nouvelle approche, se saisissant de sa main, elle commença à la caresser doucement et lui adressa de nouveau un sourire. Il se dégagea de son emprise d'un geste habile en lui lançant un regard noir. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle se pencha vers lui, ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre dans un couloir rempli de monde, pour que leur conversation ne soit entendue que par eux.

**« -Qu'y a t-il Draco ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**-C'est fini Pansy. »**

Le Serpentard avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, celui qu'il employait avec les élèves qu'il n'appréciait pas. La jeune femme resta sans voix, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une blague douteuse de son petit ami, mais Draco n'avait jamais fait d'humour avec elle. Il se contentait de balancer des sarcasmes et elle rigolait. Pas de doutes possibles, il était sérieux. Elle s'agrippa alors à ses épaules, elle qui voulait être discrète, c'était raté, tous avaient les yeux rivé sur eux. Sa voix était brisée et pourtant elle s'élevait dans le couloir comme une prière. Plus aucuns bruits ne résonnaient sur les murs en pierres.

**« -Mais Draco... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !**

**-Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu te crois peut être supérieure aux autres.**

**-Tout ça c'est à cause de Potter ! »**

Elle avait rugi cette phrase et tout le monde l'avait entendu. La rumeur allait se répandre très vite. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses épaules, cela devait être douloureux pour lui mais il ne grimaçait pourtant pas. Non il avait gardé son masque impassible mais ses yeux laissaient entrapercevoir sa rage. D'un geste habile, il enleva ses mains gênantes et se pencha encore plus vers elle, menaçant. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle glacial, Pansy ne put réfréner un frisson.

**« -N'inclue pas Potter là dedans. »**

Pansy avait la voix brisée par l'émotion, le seul son qui parvint à sortir de sa gorge fut une sorte de gémissement de détresse. Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'une larme commençait à couler sur sa joue. Bien sûr que c'était la faute de Potter ! Ce sale Gryffondor avait réussi à briser leur couple ! La rivalité qui liée les deux jeunes hommes avait été plus forte que l'amour qu'elle portait à Draco. Elle haïssait Potter à cet instant, et comme si le blond avait lu en elle tel un livre ouvert, il ajouta que si jamais elle s'approchait de nouveau de Harry -depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ?- il s'occuperait personnellement de son cas. Pansy allait envoyer valser ses menaces quand leur professeur arriva et interpella le Serpentard. L'enseignante venait d'arriver à Poudlard, c'était une personne compétente et Draco appréciait son professionnalisme. Il éprouvait un réel respect pour cette femme au cheveux noirs et à la peau aussi bronzée que celle de Blaise. Elle s'approcha de lui, de sa démarche élégante et fit entrer les autres élèves dans la salle pour éviter les oreilles trop indiscrètes. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux seuls dans le couloir, elle reprit la parole.

**« -Le professeur Rogue souhaite vous voir dans son bureau, vous êtes donc dispensé de cours de runes pour vous y rendre.**

**-Très bien, merci Madame. »**

Draco ramassa son sac et prit la direction des cachots. Le blond n'avait pas remarqué qu'en plus de Pansy, qui écoutait encore la conversation, discrètement, assise près de la porte, se trouvait Hermione Granger. La jeune femme avait assisté à toute la scène, et depuis elle était restée silencieuse, comme lorsqu'elle cherchait une solution à un de ses nombreux problèmes.

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

Harry venait de s'asseoir avec Ron dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Le professeur Trelawney leur avait donné un devoir à faire pour leur prochain cours. Deux parchemins sur la lecture des étoiles. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'y mettre et comme d'habitude, ils feraient ce travail la vieille au soir dans la précipitation. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent de leurs futurs avenirs qui seraient sans doute moins terribles que leurs passés, puisque Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde et qu'ils n'avaient donc plus rien à craindre. Puis Ron enchaîna sur la prédiction que lui avait faite leur professeur et conseilla à Harry de se méfier. Celui-ci repensa à la phrase. « Vous allez commettre une erreur. » Quelle importance, Trelawney s'était toujours trompée auparavant, pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ? Le brun répliqua à son meilleur ami que les prédictions de cette vieille folle ne l'intéressaient pas. Hermione, qui venait d'arriver, approuva l'avis du Survivant avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle posa son sac à ses pieds puis se pencha sur la table pour faire une confidence, les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent.

**« -Malfoy a plaqué Parkinson.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Vous avez très bien compris. »**

Ron commençait à poser tout un tas de question tandis qu'Harry s'enfermait dans un mutisme soudain. Cette garce, il y a quelques jours encore, se vantait d'avoir Malfoy pour elle seule et voilà que le blondinet s'était débarrassé d'elle. Pourtant, il semblait bien marcher dans son jeu, ne lui avait-il pas reproché son excès de magie contre elle ? Le Serpentard ne tournait vraiment pas rond, ou alors, il avait réussi à faire croire à toute l'école à une idylle amoureuse qui n'existait pas. C'était sans doute une de ses nombreuses conquêtes qu'il ne désirait avoir que pour ses parties de jambes en l'air. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aurait payé cher pour voir la tête de Parkinson quand Malfoy lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ron l'interpella et il dut se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation.

**« -Harry tu as entendu ça ?**

**-Euh... non, désolé.**

**-Parkinson t'a accusé d'être la cause de leur séparation. Elle est pas mal celle là !**

**-Ron ce n'est pas drôle !**

**-Je croyais pourtant qu'elle ne voulait pas me le laisser. »**

Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardèrent stupéfaits. Ce n'était peut être pas la remarque à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Pourtant Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de surprenant dans sa réflexion. Si Pansy avait raison, ça voulait dire que Malfoy s'intéressait à lui et donc qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leurs petits duels... Le Serpentard le détestait toujours, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que cela cesse, surtout s'il avait éloigné Parkinson. Il reporta son attention sur ses amis qui étaient restés fichés, puis il commença à rire, d'abord de façon un peu gêné puis plus franchement.

**« -Vous verriez vos têtes ! Ha ha ha !**

**-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur mon pote ! **

**-Bon je descends à la Grande Salle, je commence à avoir faim. A toute ! »**

Comme chaque soir, Harry savait que Hermione et Ron aimaient passer un moment ensemble avant le repas, alors il s'éclipsait un peu plus tôt pour aller faire un tour dans le château. Le Gryffondor prit la direction des couloirs les moins fréquentés à ces heures là, généralement il ne croisait personne à par quelques couples qui recherchaient un endroit tranquille pour faire leurs petites affaires, comme une salle vide par exemple. Cette fois-ci il eut la chance de ne croiser personne, il regarda sa montre, se disant qu'il était peut être l'heure du repas et s'engagea dans un couloir qui rejoignait les escaliers. Il n'y avait que des salles de classes vides et des placards remplis de choses diverses, le plus souvent sans utilités. Un bruit sourd retenti, comme un meuble lourd qui serait tombé sur le sol. Harry se précipita vers la salle d'où le son s'était échappé, il ouvrit la porte à la volé, grâce à ses très bons réflexes il esquiva de justesse une chaise qui volait dans sa direction pour finalement allait s'écraser sur le mur du couloir. Face à lui se trouvait une seule personne, qui normalement ne perdait jamais son calme, qui préférait rester indifférent à tout, Draco Malfoy. Le Serpentard avait sa baguette à la main et semblait vouloir redécorer la pièce, détruisant tous les meubles. Trop occupé, il ne s'était même pas aperçu de l'entrée du Gryffondor. Celui-ci se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur un meuble en plein vol, l'arrêtant immédiatement dans sa course, avant de le reposer délicatement au sol. Harry ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de Malfoy, le blond lui tournait le dos, il l'entendit juste pousser un long soupir avant de se retourner vers lui, le visage devenu totalement neutre.

**« -Potter dégage ! »**

Le ton n'était pas aussi détaché cependant. La voix du Serpentard tremblait de rage, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le brun se rappelait l'avoir vu une seule fois dans cette état. Dans les toilettes de Mimi, en sixième année et leur entrevue avait très mal fini. Harry préféra donc garder sa baguette à la main et se rapprocha doucement du blond, s'attendant à un moment ou un autre à recevoir un sort.

**« -Non.**

**-Tu es si idiot que ça Potty ! Comprendre un ordre, c'est accessible à n'importe qui pourtant ! Tu es vraiment...**

**-La ferme Malfoy ! »**

Le blond se tu immédiatement, son regard se faisant plus brûlant encore, cependant il baissa sa baguette et la rangea dans une poche de sa robe. Pourtant Harry se contenta juste de baisser la sienne. Apparemment le Serpentard s'attendait à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

**« -Pourquoi détruire tous ces meubles ? Une de tes nouvelles impulsions inexplicables ?**

**-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Potter ! **

**-Très bien. Et tu comptes faire pareil avec Parkinson ? **

**-Je peux très bien me défouler sur toi à la place. »**

Cette fois-ci, il s'était montré plus menaçant. Ses yeux semblaient luire dans la pièce sombre. La porte s'était fermée derrière Harry, et celui-ci pensa qu'aucun autre élève ne rentrerai dans la pièce. Si le Serpentard et lui devait se battre, personne ne viendrai les arrêter. L'idée était tentante, depuis combien de temps n'en étaient ils pas venus au main ? Ha oui depuis la guerre... Le Gryffondor lui lança un drôle de regard avant d'ôter sa cape et de poser sa baguette sur le seul bureau encore en état de la salle. Ce choix lui allait très bien, il allait pouvoir évacuer sa rage et défigurer un peu plus le balafré. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise sur ses bras et échangea un regard avec le brun. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être bien en rogne contre lui, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le haïr cette fois là. Ils ne s'étaient même pas réellement insultés, pourtant dans ses yeux verts qui le faisaient frisonner, il voyait bien toute la rancœur du Gryffondor. On oublie pas si facilement sept années de pure haine.

**« -Qu'attends tu Malfoy ? »**

Le blond afficha un rictus moqueur et avant qu'Harry puisse s'en apercevoir, il s'était jeté sur lui. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, sans douceur, tandis que le premier coup lui arriva dans l'estomac. La douleur lui fit pousser un gémissement, il réussit à éviter le second et frappa Malfoy dans les côtes. Celui-ci se plia de douleur, Harry en profita pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, le Serpentard parvint à attraper son poignet et avec un geste habille, le brun se retrouva la tête contre la pierre froide du mur, son bras dans le dos, lui faisant dangereusement mal. Il essaya de se défaire plusieurs fois de l'emprise de Draco puis lui lança un coup de talon violent dans le tibia. Cela eut l'effet escompté, il put se défaire de son étreinte et avec un croche patte, il le fit basculer au sol. A partir de là, tous les coups furent permis. Harry avait bloqué le Serpentard avec ses jambes et lui avait assené un coup au visage, la riposte fut tout aussi douloureuse. Après quinze minutes de lutte acharnée, les deux garçons avaient arrêté, épuisés.

Harry était allongé sur le dos, une main sur son arcade ouverte et douloureuse tandis que l'autre était restée à plat sur le sol. Draco avait une jambe pliée de chaque côté des hanches du brun, allongé sur celui-ci, sa tête aux creux de son cou. Sa main posée sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en sueurs et couverts de sang. La chemise de Draco s'était déchirée dans le combat, plusieurs boutons avaient été arrachés, elle ne restait fermée que par deux boutons. La respiration saccadée et le regard plongé dans le vide, le brun ne prit même pas la peine de relever la proximité entre Malfoy et lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle, aussi haché que le sien, s'échouer sur sa nuque. Draco posa ses mains sur le sol poussiéreux et se haussa légèrement pour fixer le visage du brun. Celui-ci avait les pommettes roses, et son souffle toujours aussi irrégulier venait caresser ses lèvres, du sang s'échappant de l'une d'elles, elle avait sans doute cédé sous l'un de ses coups. La voix s'éleva, rauque.

**« -Enlève ta chemise Malfoy... »**

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

Hermione, Ron, Neville et Ginny venaient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, ils ne virent pas leur meilleur ami assit à la table des Gryffondor. Les grandes portes se refermèrent derrière eux, ils commençaient à s'approcher de leur table quand Zabini vint à leur rencontre. Le jeune homme semblait inquiet, c'était étrange de voir un Serpentard montrer ses sentiments ainsi, pourtant Ron resta très méfiant ainsi que Neville. C'est Hermione qui prit la peine de lui parler, sa voix était calme et posée, la journée avait été dure, ce n'était pas utile de chercher la petite bête avec les vert et argent.

**« -Qu'il y a t-il Zabini ?**

**-Vous avez croisé Draco ?**

**-Non, on aurait du ?**

**-Et Potter où est-il ?**

**-Sans doute entrain de faire un tour dans le château. Pourquoi ?**

**-Ça ne te regarde pas.**

**-Bien sûr que si Zabini ! Explique toi ! »**

Un grand silence avait pris place dans la salle immense. Hermione, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait pas réussi à garder son calme, si Zabini s'inquiétait aussi pour son meilleur ami, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Tous les élèves semblaient captivé par la discussion entre les Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Un rire sans joie s'éleva dans les airs, faisant sursauter quelques curieux, Parkinson s'avançait vers le petit groupe, un rictus mesquin plaqué sur ses lèvres. Juste à ses côté, se trouvait Nott qui échangea un regard avec Neville. La jeune femme plaça une main sur l'épaule de Zabini, qui sembla frissonner à son contact, et posa sa joue dessus, la tête légèrement penchée.

**« -On a laissé Potty tout seul ? Quels mauvais amis vous faîtes !**

**-La ferme Parkinson !**

**-Ha ha ha ! Je suis étonnée. Tu es pourtant intelligente Granger ! Tu aurais du comprendre depuis longtemps.**

**-De quoi parles tu ?**

**-He bien...**

**-Je te conseils de te taire Pansy. »**

La voix de Nott avait retenti comme un ordre. Le jeune homme avait la baguette pointée contre le dos de la jeune femme qui avait perdu son sourire. Blaise en profita pour se dégager, attrapant la main de sa camarade qui retomba mollement dans le vide. Neville avait eu étrangement le même reflex que Nott. Ginny le regardait choquée. Un silence tendu s'était installé entre eux quand les grandes portes s'ouvrir sur les deux princes. Si jusque là, le spectacle avait été étrange, celui qu'ils offraient, était irréel. Draco qui avait du se défaire de sa chemise, trop abîmée pour être réparée, portait une cape fermée avec l'écusson des rouge et or. Comme Harry, il avait quelques hématomes et du sang séché à plusieurs endroits. Leurs amis les regardaient comme si face à eux se tenaient deux créatures dangereuses. Ce fut alors Zabini qui prit la parole.

**« -Mais vous êtes complétement tarés ! Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ! »**

Draco ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres, lui causant une douleur à cause d'un hématome. Au contraire, il imaginait bien leurs états. Harry avait un énorme bleu sur le torse, une arcade qui avait enfin arrêté de saigner, une lèvre explosée, un œil au beurre noir, une bosse à l'arrière du crâne ainsi qu'une entorse au poignet. Le Serpentard avait de quoi être fier de lui cependant le brun ne l'avait pas raté non plus. Il sentait sa hanche lui faire mal, son nez avait été cassé -son parfait petit nez-, un bleu à la joue, un œil au beurre noir aussi, et il ne serait même pas étonné d'avoir une ou deux côtés de fêlées. Cette fois-ci, c'est la voix de Granger qui le fit sursauter légèrement.

**« -Ça vous fait sourire en plus ! Vous êtes deux inconscients ! Malfoy tais toi, je ne veux même pas entendre tes excuses, quant à toi Harry, tu ne vaux pas mieux ! »**

Le brun contenait difficilement la crise de fou rire qui s'était emparée de lui en voyant le visage abasourdi de Draco. Hermione avait osé faire taire le grand prince des Serpentard. Puis la jeune femme avait dit aux autres d'aller s'asseoir tandis qu'elle et Blaise s'occuperaient d'amener les deux idiots -Tais toi Malfoy ! - à l'infirmerie, il était hors de question de les laisser y aller tous les deux seuls ! Les quatre élèves quittèrent la Grand Salle et le brouhaha réapparu rapidement. Neville qui était resté aux côtés de Nott et qui avait rangé sa baguette, s'adressa au jeune homme de façon discrète.

**« -Je t'ai fait confiance Nott, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour les confidences. On verra cela plus tard. »**

Nott lui donna rendez vous à la salle sur demande vers onze heures du soir. Neville hocha légèrement la tête pour lui indiquer son accord. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et retournèrent chacun à leur table.

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autre encombre. Les deux élèves durent rester à l'infirmerie, mais il était hors de question de les laisser tous les deux seuls dans une même pièce ! Mme Pomfresh resta une bonne partie de la nuit à les surveiller, puis Mme Chourave prit le relais. Avec toute cette agitation, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à dormir correctement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son professeur qui avait commencé à ronfler quelques minutes auparavant. Le Gryffondor distinguait aussi le souffle calme et régulier de Malfoy, installé en face de lui. Les minutes défilaient, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le sommeil, le jeune homme soupira puis repensa au livre dans son sac. Le petit problème était qu'on lui avait confisqué sa baguette magique et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas éclairer les alentours pour lire. De son lit, il arrivait à distinguer le petit bout de bois, posé négligemment sur le bureau de l'infirmière à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry passa ses jambes par dessus la couette et les bascula sur le côté, une légère douleur à la cheville lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il retomba lourdement sur son lit. La deuxième tentative fut réussi, le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le bureau en boitillant. Il attrapa sa baguette et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, attrapa son sac d'un geste habile et en sorti le livre. Le Gryffondor se glissa de nouveau sous la couverture, s'en recouvrant totalement, puis murmura un sort pour éclairer légèrement le livre sans se faire remarquer.

Il chercha dans le sommaire quelles pages concernaient le sujet des liens magiques, il tomba sur une illustration ancienne assez glauque. Il y avait deux personnes asexuées, recouvertes par des draps, découvrant seulement une partie de leurs torses. Elles se faisaient face et chacune avait la main plongée dans la cage thoracique de l'autre, le poing serré sur le cœur. Harry fit une grimace de dégout, puis commença à lire le texte à côté. Les premiers paragraphes ne lui apprirent rien de nouveau, à part qu'il y avait un émissaire et un détenteur, Mc Gonagall lui avait quasiment déjà tout dit. Il en apprit plus sur les paragraphes suivants qui décrivaient les liens plus en détails et leurs modifications.

_« Pour le détenteur, les sensations que peuvent provoquer le lien sont presque inexistantes. Dans un seul cas, le détenteur peut ressentir les émotions de son émissaire, si celui-ci est en danger. Cependant ce dernier n'est pas capable de ressentir les émotions du détenteur. _

_L'émissaire est plus atteint par le lien, quand il absorbe le surplus de magie de son détenteur, il peut se sentir fiévreux, euphoriques, engourdis, ... Dans un état second. »_

Harry pensa qu'il allait avoir plus de chance que Luna. Ce nouveau lien magique n'interférerai pas avec sa vie alors que son amie subirai divers symptômes pendant ses sautes d'humeurs. En bon Gryffondor, il devrait l'informer de ces petits détails. Le jeune homme reprit rapidement sa lecture, ne s'attardant pas sur les problèmes à venir.

_« Ce lien magique très puissant, peu être supprimé mais pas par une tierce personne. C'est au détenteur et à l'émissaire de prendre une telle décision et de la mettre en exécution. Cependant, le lien peut être affaibli. Si un changement important s'est opéré entre les deux personnes liées et que l'une d'elle n'est pas au courant de ce changement, le lien commence à faiblir. Le lien magique s'atténuant, le détenteur retrouve au fur et à mesure l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Malgré tout, le lien ne se brisera pas. »_

Les couvertures se levèrent sur lui, il pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus, l'aveuglant au passage. Malfoy avait fermé les yeux et lui ordonna dans un murmure de dégager cette lumière. Le Gryffondor s'exécuta. Un bruit de chute au milieu de la pièce attirèrent leurs attentions, ils jetèrent tous deux un regard à leur professeur qui venait de tomber de sa chaise dans son sommeil et qui semblait être en train de se réveiller. Le brun arrêta le sort de sa baguette, si jamais il se faisait attraper en train de lire à cette heure de la nuit au lieu de se reposer comme lui avait ordonné l'infirmière, il allait subir le courroux de cette dernière. Malfoy qui avait pensé la même chose, préféra ne pas prendre le risque de retourner jusqu'à son lit et s'engouffra sous les couvertures du Gryffondor sans laisser le temps de répliquer à celui-ci.

Harry qui voulait lui dire de dégager fut contraint de se taire à cause d'une main posée violemment sur sa bouche, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que sa tête se laissa tomber sur le livre ouvert. Ils entendirent leur professeur se relever puis grogner quelques insultes sur ces chaises inconfortables et ces idiots d'élèves à surveiller. Le bruit de la porte retentit dans la salle et bientôt ce fut la voix de Rogue qui s'installa dans la pièce. Harry soupira exagérément dans la main de Malfoy qui lui lança un regard assassin. Le Serpentard était très mal installé, il avait voulu garder une distance entre le corps de Potter et le sien mais de toute évidence, s'il ne bougeait pas, il allait finir par tomber du lit. A contre cœur, et avec le plus de discrétion possible, il passa une jambe derrière celle du Gryffondor, puis une main sur son épaule, et réussit à se hisser vers le corps du brun. Une légère protestation se fit entendre à travers sa main, le blond releva le visage vers celui de Harry qui le fusillait du regard, il l'imita et bientôt ils purent entendre les deux professeurs un peu plus loin s'adresser la parole. Rien de bien intéressant, Rogue cherchait à convaincre Chourave de lui donner quelques feuilles du Surlangue, plante carnivore qui utilisait sa langue pour attraper les insectes volants. Leur débat n'en finissait pas, Draco sentit le corps du brun se détendre contre le sien puis bientôt, il put entendre sa respiration calme. Cet idiot s'était endormi, normal d'un côté c'était son lit, l'intrus ici c'était le Serpentard. Il fixa un instant le Gryffondor, si stupide qu'il s'endormait à côté de ses ennemis, puis le sommeil l'attira avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre bêtise.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Il a fallu un long moment avant que ce chapitre n'arrive sur . J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire à cause d'un manque d'inspiration. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, celle-ci avait l'air décidé à revenir travailler avec moi ! Le chapitre est un peu corrigé à la va vite, cette fois-ci par manque de temps et à cause de mon impatience. J'avais très envie de vous faire partager ce cinquième chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise toujours autant, et que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Bonne Lecture !

Et bon courage à tous ceux d'entre vous qui passent des exams bientôt !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Harry savait qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot à sourire ainsi, mais ses zygomatiques ne voulaient plus se décontracter. Les élèves le regardaient passer avant de se pencher les uns vers les autres en se demandant ce qui pouvait faire sourire ainsi le survivant et grand vainqueur de la dernière guerre ? Les jours étaient passés, sans problèmes avec sa magie et sans altercations avec Malfoy. Etrangement, depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie, le blond ne l'approchait plus du tout. Ils s'étaient réveillés collés l'un à l'autre, ça n'avait pas dérangé Harry plus que ça, mais le blond s'était vivement éloigné de lui, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre eux. Depuis pas de nouvelle… Enfin, cela finirait bien par lui passer d'ici quelques jours.

Ce qui faisait surtout sourire le Gryffondor, était que Luna allait enfin changer d'avis ! Ils allaient pouvoir se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice Mc Gonagall et créer le lien magique qui lui permettrait de mettre fin à tous ses soucis… ou presque. Ron ne partageait pas sa joie. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque depuis qu'Harry lui avait prêté le livre sur les liens magiques, histoire d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet. Bien que le Gryffondor lui avait répété qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers la table de son ami Serdaigle, sous les regards étonnés de plusieurs élèves. La jeune femme était en train de lire une revue sur la nouvelle mode chez le peuple des centaures quand Harry arriva à ses côtés. Il s'installa à une des nombreuses places libres qui entouraient la Serdaigle et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Cette dernière referma son magazine avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de sourire à son tour de façon beaucoup plus énigmatique.

**« -Bonjour Harry. Tu n'as pas vu mes lacets ?**

**-Euh... Non, désolé. Tu es toujours d'accord pour devenir mon émissaire ?**

**-Ho oui ! Bien sur ! Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.**

**-Merci beaucoup Luna ! On se rejoint chez Mc Gonagall vers quatorze heures cette après midi ?**

**-D'accord, à plus tard. »**

Le brun lui sourit une dernière fois avant de revenir à sa table où Ron était déjà installé et semblait avoir mangé, à lui tout seul, la moitié des plats disposés sur la grande table. Apparemment, son humeur n'était pas un obstacle à sa gourmandise. Ginny était installée en face de lui, Neville à ses côtés, et tous deux essayaient de remonter le moral de son meilleur ami. Le brun prit place à côté de Ron et esquissa un sourire en direction de Ginny. La jeune femme essayait de faire rire son aîné avec des grimaces ridicules. Elle finit par abandonner en poussant un long soupir d'exaspération, son frère était parfois imbuvable ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ses quatre vérités, un énorme bouquet de roses blanches apparut juste devant Neville.

Le jeune homme, timide, vira au rouge tandis que Ron, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, éclatait d'un grand rire, attirant tous les regards sur la table des Gryffondor. Neville leva les yeux vers Harry qui souriait en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire lui aussi devant le visage géné de son ami. Ce dernier sembla refaire surface, et commença à balbutier des explications sans queue ni tête avant de reprendre sa respiration pour se calmer un peu.

**« -Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! C'est seulement pour m'embêter !**

**-Mais bien sûr Neville, on t'offre des fleurs rien que pour t'énerver ! Ha ha ha !**

**-Ron ça n'a rien de drôle ! »**

Neville semblait vexer, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la pointa sur le bouquet de roses. Après avoir marmonné une formule, des flammes jaillirent au bout du morceau de bois et s'étendirent sur les fleurs. Ginny regarda tristement les derniers pétales partirent en fumée. On ne lui avait jamais offert de bouquet à elle, des chocolats oui, mais elle détestait ça et c'était souvent son frère qui les mangeait à sa place. Le rire de Ron se calma enfin, et il avait retrouvé le moral pour la journée. Neville se leva, la mine boudeuse, et partit de la Grande Salle sans finir son petit déjeuner. Personne ne fit de remarque, puis eux aussi quittèrent la table pour partir dans leurs cours respectifs. Les deux meilleurs amis furent rejoints par Hermione pour aller en cours de Métamorphose. Depuis que Mc Gonagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard, un nouveau professeur avait prit sa place.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand, à la musculature bien développée, et au regard d'un bleu vif qui rappelait à Harry celui de Dumbledore. Malgré son jeune âge, il possédait des cheveux poivres et sels, coupés cours, avec juste une petite mèche à l'arrière du crâne où était attachée une sorte de natte indienne faite de laine. Lors des cours précédents, il avait su montrer son savoir avec une agilité impressionnante. Animagus depuis plusieurs années, il était capable de se métamorphoser en quelques secondes en un magnifique loup noir. Il disposait d'ailleurs des cours aux élèves de dernières années pour leur apprendre à maitriser cet art. Harry, Ron et Hermione y étaient bien sûr inscrits et avec eux quelques Serdaigle et Poussoufle. Etrangement, aucun Serpentard ne semblait avoir décidé d'y participer. Tous trois prirent place côte à côte vers le fond de la salle, les places de devant étant déjà occupées. Le professeur avait cet effet étrange sur ses élèves, tous arrivaient très en avance et s'installaient au premier rang. Monsieur Wolfray, puisque c'était son nom, les salua d'un signe de tête en souriant légèrement. Harry lui répondit vaguement en sortant ses affaires de son sac. Hermione se pencha vers lui.

**« -Tu es allé voir Luna ?**

**-Ouais, tout est OK. On va voir Mc Gonagall plus tard dans la journée.**

**-Et si ça ne marche pas ? »**

Harry tourna les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, comme si cette dernière venait de lui sortir une énorme bêtise. Pourtant, cette dernière avait l'air très sérieuse. Le brun soupira avant de reporter son attention sur son sac, attrapant une plume et un encrier.

**« -On avisera plus tard… »**

La réponse ne sembla pas convaincre Hermione mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Le cours débuta et le silence se fit rapidement dans la salle. Les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle partageait deux heures de métamorphoses chaque vendredi. Grace à leur professeur, le temps passait assez vite. Il n'y eut pas de problèmes pendant la séance à par une lampe transformée en rat qui s'était enfuie entre les jambes des élèves. Hermione avait pris de nombreuses notes, tandis que Ron semblait très concentré sur le sort qu'il ne parvenait pas à lancer correctement. Sa lampe s'était couverte d'une fourrure grisâtre et remuait toute seule. Harry avait fini son travail et le regardait se débattre, clairement amusé. Quand le professeur Wolfray annonça la fin du cours, plusieurs élèves soupirèrent, déçus de devoir quitter la salle. Harry, cependant, fut interpellé par le prof et attendit que les autres quittent la pièce avant de se diriger vers lui.

**« -Qu'y a-t-il Professeur ?**

**-Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme avec Monsieur Malfoy, mais si vous pouviez lui transmettre comme message de venir me voir dans mon bureau ce soir après les cours, ça me rendrait un énorme service.**

**-Très bien, je le ferai. »**

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien de plus, son professeur le remercia d'un sourire et le brun sortit de la salle. Ca ne l'enchantait pas de devoir aller parler à Malfoy, comme si la fouine n'était pas assez pénible à supporter ! Il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de sa pause, partant déjà vers les cachots pour rejoindre ses amis et les élèves de Serpentard. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'une seule heure en compagnie de Rogue, malheureusement, ce dernier n'allait pas le rater, il était déjà en retard. Le brun toqua à la porte et entra dans la salle, sans savoir si son professeur de Potion adoré, l'y avait autorisé. Il reçut, bien sûr, un regard assassin, et fit perdre une vingtaine de points à Gryffondor. Hermione allait lui faire la tête en plus… alors que Ron lui lançait un regard… désolé ? Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil sur la salle et s'aperçut rapidement que la seule place de libre se trouvait à côté de Pansy Parkinson… Cette espèce de … ! Cette heure allait être très longue… Il alla s'asseoir, parmi tous les Serpentard et leurs regards moqueurs. Malfoy ricana, la seule qui ne semblait pas trouver ça drôle était bien sûr la jeune Serpentarde. Rogue reprit le fil de son cours, écrivant les instructions d'une potion sur le tableau noir. Aujourd'hui, la leçon était pratique, et Parkinson avait refusé qu'il s'occupe de la potion, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Le Gryffondor prit un petit morceau de parchemin, et écrivit rapidement dessus avant de le plier et de le faire voler jusqu'à la table de Malfoy, un peu plus loin. Le blond se tourna vers lui, un sourcil interrogateur relevé pour finalement ouvrir le message. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne montre le mot à son ami Blaise qui eut la même réaction. Harry se renfrogna, il n'avait pourtant rien écrit de drôle dans son message. C'était rapide et clair : _Après les cours, bureau de Wolfray._ Le Serpentard était vraiment idiot ! Ce dernier prit sa plume et griffonna à son tour sur le parchemin avant de le renvoyer à Potter. Celui-ci s'en saisit et lut discrètement pendant que Rogue avait le dos tourné.

_« On peut aussi faire ça dans ma chambre… »_

Harry lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur du blond. Il ne fit pas attention quand Parkinson se pencha vers lui pour lire le message. Elle fixa Malfoy, ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau. Le Gryffondor fit disparaître le morceau de papier avant que Rogue ne lui tombe dessus. Neville fit exploser son chaudron vers la demi-heure, aspergeant la moitié des élèves d'une étrange mixture jaunâtre. Parkinson et Potter avait été épargnés, mais bien sûr, Blaise et Draco s'en étaient retrouvés couverts. Le blond hésita longuement avant de se persuader que jeter un impardonnable sur le Gryffondor stupide n'était pas une bonne solution. Rogue les libéra dix minutes avant la fin du cours pour raison exceptionnelle –il fallait dire que cette mixture, en plus d'avoir une couleur affreuse, avait une odeur très nauséabonde-. Cependant, le Serpentard était heureux, il avait réussi à déstabiliser Potter. Son visage choqué valait tout l'or du monde.

La dernière heure de botanique des Gryffondor était passée relativement vite. La plupart des élèves étaient arrivés en retard après avoir fait un tour à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que la potion n'était pas nocive. Le brun avait quitté les serres en premier pour se rendre au bureau de la directrice. Harry faisait les cents pas devant la statue qui bloquait l'accès. Ses camarades devaient être en train de manger à cette heure-ci, mais le Survivant n'avait pas faim. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre, il était quatorze heure moins cinq, Luna allait sans doute arriver dans quelques secondes. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois dans le but de parcourir le couloir qu'il avait déjà du traverser une bonne dizaine de fois, quand il se retrouva face à une personne qu'il aurait été très heureux de pouvoir éviter.

**« -Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »**

Le blond s'avança vers lui, et s'adossa au mur à ses côtés, les bras croisés. Il n'espérait tout de même pas rester là à le narguer ? Les nerfs du brun étaient à vifs, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas connus pour leur patience, et Harry commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de créer une bagarre avec le blond juste en face du bureau de la directrice. Il essaya de garder son calme en attendant la réponse du Serpentard qui ne tarda pas trop à venir.

**« -Et toi, pourquoi tournes-tu en rond depuis dix minutes ?**

**-J'attends quelqu'un, maintenant barre toi ! »**

Il lança un regard noir au Gryffondor mais ne répliqua pas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, à se regarder de travers avant qu'un léger raclement de gorge ne les interrompe. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Harry accueillit Luna avec un sourire tandis que Malfoy se contentait de la fixer. La jeune femme avança vers eux avec un léger sourire.

**« -Salut Draco. Tu as trouvé ton livre ?**

**-Bonjour Luna. Oui merci, il était très intéressant. A un de ces jours. »**

Harry fut surpris, depuis quand Luna appelait-elle Malfoy par son prénom ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question puisque le blond partait, ou s'enfuyait. La Serdaigle l'entraînait déjà vers la statue qui cachait l'entrée du bureau et murmurait le mot de passe. Ils gravirent les escaliers en silence et entrèrent dans la pièce après avoir frappé à la porte.

Mc Gonagall était assise à son bureau, penchée sur divers parchemins. Etre directrice de Poudlard n'était pas un poste facile, sans cesse obligée de répondre aux lettres inquiètes des parents d'élèves, corriger les nouveaux programmes proposés par le Ministère de l'Education Magique, trouver un professeur d'Etude des Moldus pour remplacer la professeur enceinte, etc… Elle passait énormément de temps dans sa tour, sauf quand elle descendait dans l'école pour surveiller quelques élèves. Parmi ces élèves se trouvait bien évidemment Harry Potter, grand Sauveur du monde sorcier mais aussi un élève qui lui causait beaucoup de soucis. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire doucement quand ce dernier, accompagné de Luna, entra dans son bureau.

**« -Mademoiselle Lovegood, monsieur Potter. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Luna et moi sommes d'accord pour créer le lien magique dont vous m'avez parlé. »**

La directrice fronça les sourcils, quand elle lui avait parlé de cette histoire d'émissaire, elle ne pensait pas vraiment à Luna Lovegood. Cependant, si c'était le choix de Potter, elle se devait de le respecter. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier le rôle qu'allait occuper la jeune femme.

**« -Vous êtes sûres de vous Lovegood ? Il y a des effets secondaires à un tel lien…**

**-Je sais. Toutes les personnes de cette école me prennent déjà pour une dérangée, ça ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça de devoir subir de temps à autre ces effets secondaires.**

**-Bien. »**

La directrice se leva et contourna le bureau pour se retrouver en face des deux élèves. Elle sortie sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier, et attrapa les mains de ses deux élèves de sa main libre…

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

Son ami avait beau essayer de se contrôler, il voyait bien que ses mains tremblaient plus que d'habitude, et ce n'était que le début… Bientôt il ne serait même plus capable de tenir sa plume pour écrire. Alors comme les autres fois, il allait soupirer et attendre que ça passe en gardant son masque d'impassibilité. Il refusait de lui en parler, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret honteux et l'envoyait balader méchamment. Cette fois, il préféra ne faire aucune remarque quand son ami reposa la plume sur le bureau et cacha ses mains sous ce dernier. Les yeux résolument fixés sur l'écriture tremblante qui traversait son parchemin. Blaise arrêta de s'intéresser à lui pour suivre le cours. Après tout, si Draco ne voulait pas de son aide, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler… Pourtant, il était inquiet. Quand le blond ne disait rien, ce n'était jamais de très bon augure !

Le cours passa rapidement et sans encombres. Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle sortirent de la salle, les verts et argents venaient de finir le dernier cours de la journée. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les escaliers dans le but de regagner le sous sol et leur salle commune. Théodore et Blaise étaient devant, en train de discuter du cas Pansy. La jeune femme semblait se renfermer de plus en plus sur elle-même, ne les accompagnant même plus pendant les intercours. Cependant, le métis répondait de façon évasive, ayant du mal à ignorer son meilleur ami, qui trainait derrière et semblait avoir du mal à marcher.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du premier étage, un attroupement d'élèves attira leur attention. Blaise avança avec Malfoy qui l'avait rattrapé, à travers la foule, ils réussirent à rejoindre le centre du cercle et furent stupéfaits. Pansy se tenait face à Potter, la baguette à la main, et semblait hors d'elle. Quant au Gryffondor, il essayait en vain de garder son calme, les tremblements parcourant ses muscles trahissant son état d'énervement. Il avait les deux mains dans les poches, et Malfoy le soupçonnait d'être prêt à sortir sa baguette si Pansy continuait son petit manège. La jeune femme s'approcha dangereusement de lui, Harry la fusilla du regard mais ça ne semblait pas lui faire peur.

**« -Finalement Potter, tu aurais du mourir… comme tes parents ! »**

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, son étreinte sur sa baguettese resserra et, en moins de temps qu'il fallu pour que Parkinson s'en rende compte, le bout de bois était appuyé contre sa gorge. Les élèves aux alentours eurent un mouvement de recul tandis que la brune essayait de s'éloigner au maximum du Gryffondor. Ce dernier suivait le mouvement et bientôt, la jeune femme fut acculée contre un mur. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas là pour l'arrêter, et ce n'était pas les élèves présents qui allaient l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Tous avaient peurs quand le Survivant se mettait dans une telle colère.

**« -Décidément Parkinson, tu ne tiens pas à la vie.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Potter ! Tu es incapable de tuer !**

**-Ne crois pas que je suis sorti de cette guerre sans me tacher les mains... »**

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, le ton qu'avait employé Potter lui avait donné la chair de poule. Inconsciemment, sa prise sur sa baguette était devenue tremblante, elle était tendue vers le Gryffondor mais cela ne semblait pas dissuader ce dernier. Les élèves aux alentours retenaient leurs souffles, attendant avec appréhension la suite des évènements. Pansy pouvait voir cette lueur de fureur briller dans les yeux émeraudes. Elle sentit le sort commencer à crépiter contre sa gorge, Potter n'allait pas la tuer, il ne pouvait pas ! Pourtant, elle tremblait de peur, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir si le Survivant était capable de tuer ou non…

« **-Draco ! »**

Tous les élèves présents se tournèrent vers Blaise. Harry n'avait pas détourné les yeux de Parkinson. Après tout, les Serpentard étaient assez fourbes pour lui tendre un piège, et le jeune métis cherchait peut être à faire diversion. Le jeune homme était penché sur son meilleur ami qui se relevait difficilement. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements violents, il garda obstinément la tête baissée vers le sol et fit un vague geste de la main pour faire comprendre à Zabini qu'il allait bien.

Harry se tourna vers le blond quand celui-ci eu fini de se relever et redressait enfin la tête. Le Gryffondor resta un moment interdit, le Malfoy en face de lui n'avait rien du Malfoy habituel. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus plus foncés, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et son regard était voilé. C'était assez étrange, le blond avait beau essayer de le tuer du regard, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le détailler. Ce fut, une fois de plus, Parkinson qui le détacha de sa contemplation. La jeune femme s'avança vers le Serpentard, bousculant Harry au passage, et se pencha à son oreille avec un sourire mauvais. Le Gryffondor ne put entendre les murmures de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'engouffra dans un autre couloir en éclatant de rire. Le visage de Draco avait considérablement blanchi après la petite scène de son ex. Zabini se pencha à nouveau vers lui, inquiet.

**« -Tu vas passer par l'infirmerie avant de retourner à la salle commune.**

**-Tout va bien Blaise, arrête de te faire du souci po…**

**-Cette fois-ci tu vas bien m'écouter Draco ! Il est hors de question que tu t'échappes à nouveau ! Non ça ne va pas bien, tu ressembles à un accro à la poudre magique ! A trembler à chaque manque de sa drogue ! »**

Le blond fixa son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ? Lui faire une crise en plein milieu d'un couloir et surtout entourés d'élèves de toutes maisons réunies ? Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Potter s'en chargea à sa place.

**« -Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Parfois ça ne dure que quelques secondes et d'autre fois, ça peut durer des heures.**

**-Et cet idiot n'est toujours pas allé à l'infirmerie ?**

**-Qu'est ce que tu crois Potter ? Tu sais bien que Draco est trop fier pour ça ! »**

S'il avait été dans son état normal et que son corps ne se mettait pas à trembler encore plus, il aurait bien collé son poing dans la figure de son ex meilleur ami et de Saint Potty. Le monde était fou ! Ces deux crétins continuaient à parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ni dire. Jusqu'au moment où une main se referma sur son poignet. Le Serpentard suivit des yeux la main, pas assez mat pour appartenir à Blaise, puis le bras et arriva enfin au visage de Potter. Non mais il lui faisait quoi le Gryffondor ? Ce dernier lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, qu'est ce que lui et Zabini s'étaient racontés ? Il n'avait rien écouter, trop préoccupé par son état !

**« -Tu vas me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie Malfoy. »**

Le Serpentard resta inerte un cours moment. Potter devait lui faire une blague de mauvais goût. Il se tourna vers Blaise, ses iris, toujours aussi noires, se remarquèrent encore plus dans ses yeux écarquillés. Son meilleur ami avait l'air mal à l'aise, cet idiot avait accepté l'aide du brun… Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse discrètement mais Malfoy n'y croyait pas du tout.

**« -Je m'inquiète pour toi.**

**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui m'emmènes à l'infirmerie ? »**

La voix avait beau être glaciale et le regard noir, toute sa mise en scène perdait son effet à cause de sa respiration chaotique et de ses yeux qui semblaient être perdus dans le vide. Là encore, ce ne fut pas Blaise qui reprit la parole mais Saint Potty. Satanés Gryffondor et leurs habitudes à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

**« -Tout simplement parce que Zabini ne serait pas capable de riposter à un de tes mauvais sorts. »**

Malfoy faillit répliquer qu'il méritait dix points pour sa vivacité d'esprit pourtant habituellement lente et son très bon raisonnement, mais il se rattrapa in extremis en se rappelant qu'en tant que préfet, les points risquaient d'être réellement attribués au Gryffondor. Blaise était très doué en potion, et avait été d'un grand secours pendant la guerre grâce à ce don, mais c'était un vrai boulet en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et donc en contre sort. Surtout que le jeune Malfoy avait acquis un bon niveau dans tous les mauvais sorts, malheureusement Potter était du genre coriace et il n'était pas près de s'en débarrasser. Après tout, il avait reçu deux Avada Kedavra et s'en était sorti vivant. Malfoy lança un nouveau regard noir au Gryffondor avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

Il allait lui arracher les tripes, ce traitre de Zabini qui avait osé le laisser en compagnie de Potter ! Etait-il au moins conscient des risques qu'il encourait à marcher ainsi avec le Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas vouloir décolérer ? Les tremblements ne cessaient de se répercuter sur son corps, ses jambes hésitaient à l'abandonner à chaque nouveaux pas et surtout le brun avançait trop vite pour lui. Malfoy essayait de contrôler son souffle pour ne pas paraître trop fatigué. Cela semblait marcher puisque Potter ne se tournait pas vers lui pour savoir comment il allait, ou alors ce dernier se moquait complètement de son état. Tant mieux, le blond profita de l'inattention du Gryffondor pour s'échapper. Il s'arrêta le temps que le brun prenne un peu de distance avant de tourner dans un petit corridor perpendiculaire à l'allée qu'ils empruntaient.

Harry n'entendait plus la respiration saccadée de Malfoy dans son dos, il stoppa son avancée et se retourna vers l'endroit où devait normalement se trouver le Serpentard. Personne. Ce crétin avait préféré la fuite plutôt que d'utiliser la magie contre lui. Le Gryffondor prononça quelques jurons tous plus élaborés les uns que les autres entre ses dents serrés. Ce sale Serpentard ne pouvait-il pas, juste pour cette fois, se montrer docile et arrêter de faire ses sales tours ? Le Survivant revint sur ses pas, dans l'espoir de croiser le blond, un bruit de chute sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il y avait un petit couloir, plongé dans l'ombre, si petit qu'Harry se demanda si en réalité il ne s'agissait pas d'un passage secret.

Le Gryffondor sorti sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort de luminosité. Il s'avança prudemment dans le couloir, le faible rayon de lumière éclairant son chemin. Une ombre se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il reconnu, sans surprise, Malfoy. Le Serpentard était assis pas terre, son dos appuyé au mur, la tête en arrière, posée sur les pierres, ses jambes repliées vers lui, les bras posés sur ses genoux. Sa respiration était toujours aussi saccadée et ses tremblements semblaient s'être intensifiés.

**« -Tu aurais pu au moins prendre la peine de t'enfuir correctement. »**

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il jeta un regard noir sur Harry. Le Gryffondor recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Les pupilles du blond couvraient quasiment la totalité de ses iris, ne laissant qu'un fin trait de gris. Malfoy posa une main contre le mur et essaya de se relever en vain. Ses jambes avaient fini par le lâcher, le laissant dans l'impossibilité de marcher. Le Survivant se reprit rapidement et lui tendit la main dans le but de l'aider à se relever. Le Serpentard attrapa cette dernière et avant qu'Harry ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'attira contre lui, le faisant chuter. La baguette du brun tomba puis roula un peu plus loin, les laissant dans une quasi obscurité.

**« -Non mais qu'est ce que tu… »**

Harry se tut lorsque qu'il sentit la main de Malfoy se poser sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre se trouvait sur sa hanche et le forçait à se coller un peu plus contre le corps du Serpentard. Harry du prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas chuter. Le peu de lumière qui restait, lui permettait encore de voir le blond. Les yeux de ce dernier semblaient fixer une partie de son visage et quand le Gryffondor se rendit compte que l'intérêt de Malfoy n'était autre que ses lèvres, il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. La prise sur sa nuque se fit plus forte, le contraignant à avancer vers le Serpentard. Bientôt il put sentir le souffle irrégulier de ce dernier, venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres. Ce crétin était en train de lui faire un sale coup ! Harry en était persuadé, sa colère s'intensifia à l'idée que ce n'était encore qu'une ruse de Serpentard. Il sentit Malfoy frissonner violemment contre lui, bientôt suivit d'un gémissement désespéré.

**« - Calme-toi… »**

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas si il avait bien compris ce que le blond venait de dire. Se calmer ? C'était plutôt au Serpentard de se calmer ! Depuis quand étaient-ils censés se battre ainsi ? Les caresses n'avaient rien avoir avec des coups, et les frissons n'étaient pas provoquer par la haine cette fois-ci ! Malfoy disait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il allait lui faire payer ça ! Oui… Dès qu'il pourrait se relever, il allait lui faire regretter son petit jeu malsain !

Les pensées assassines du brun prirent fin lorsqu'un grognement sourd provenant du Serpentard résonna dans le petit couloir. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Malfoy l'avait attiré vers lui dans un baiser violent. Le contact entre leurs bouches n'était pas tendre. Le Serpentard mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit de douleur, le blond avait sans doute réussi à le faire saigner. Malfoy profita de ce moment d'inattention pour passer sa langue sur la fine blessure, comme s'il voulait s'excuser, puis d'aller chercher sa compagne. Le Gryffondor répondit immédiatement à son baiser provoquant un long gémissement chez Malfoy. Ce dernier finit par se retirer en suçant doucement la lèvre meurtrie du Survivant.

Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant à califourchon sur les jambes du Serpentard, son corps collé au sien, ses mains ayant quittées le mur pour aller se poser sur les épaules de ce dernier. Il vit Malfoy rouvrir les yeux, ils n'étaient plus aussi noirs, et un éclair de panique les traversa. En quelques secondes, le blond avait repoussé Harry, resté au sol, et s'échappait déjà par l'entrée du couloir. Le Gryffondor ne régit pas immédiatement. D'un sort sans baguette, il fit venir sa baguette à lui et la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche après avoir arrêter le sort du Lumos. Il quitta à son tour le couloir pour se retrouver dans une grande allée pleine de monde. Les derniers cours venaient de prendre fin et les élèves rejoignaient leur salle commune. Harry passa une main sur ses lèvres, ravivant la douleur au niveau de la morsure du Serpentard.

**« -Je te hais sale con ! »**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Après quasiment trois ans sans suite (milles excuses...) voici un nouveau chapitre. Je m'en veux terriblement pour ne pas avoir mis à jour cette histoire. C'est un manque total de respect pour mes lecteurs et je vous présente sincèrement toutes mes excuses. C'est en lisant la dernière review postée par l'un(e) de vous que je me suis dit qu'il était peut être temps de me mettre un coup de pied au cul et de continuer cette histoire. Donc voila, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et surtout, je tiens à vous préciser que pour les chapitres suivants, il ne vous faudra pas attendre trois ans supplémentaires. Voila, bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**« Il a fait quoi ?! »**

Le jeune homme brun ne savait pas où se mettre. Il avait enfin osé tout raconter à sa meilleure amie, de son altercation avec le Serpentard jusqu'à expliquer comment il était tombé dans son piège. La jeune femme en face de lui s'était levée et faisait les cent pas entre le fauteuil, où elle était assise précédemment, et la grande cheminée. Elle avait l'air très énervée. Lui-même s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide ! Il avait foncé tête baissée sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Un vrai Gryffondor en bref. Sa meilleure amie s'arrêta subitement devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'air grave. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Peut être était-il mourant ?

**« Tu es foutu. »**

Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil derrière lui, complètement abattu. Ginny venait de confirmer toutes ses craintes. Nott allait finir par avoir sa peau ! Maintenant, il n'en doutait plus. La jeune cadette de la famille Weasley reprit sa place en face de Neville. Elle attendit que ce dernier reprenne ses esprits pour parler de nouveau, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, prit un bon moment.

**« Tu devrais aller lui parler.**

**-Et pourquoi faire ? Je te l'ai dis, il ne m'écoute pas. »**

Le bruit de glissement du portrait de la Grosse Dame résonna dans la salle commune, bientôt envahie par une cinquantaine d'élèves, les cours étaient finis pour la journée. Hermione qui se trouvait dans la foule, se dirigea immédiatement vers eux. Neville lança un regard entendu à sa meilleure amie, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas aborder le sujet de Nott devant la préfète. Cette dernière prit place sur l'accoudoir à côté de Ginny qui lui sourit gentiment. La jeune femme avait compris en arrivant qu'elle venait de couper une discussion importante, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

**« Harry n'est pas encore là ?**

**-Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il a du emmener Malfoy à l'infirmerie. »**

Hermione et Neville poussèrent un soupir dépité en regardant Ginny qui leur fit un petit sourire compatissant. Il n'était pas rare que les deux ennemis en viennent aux poings et finissent chez Pomfresh avec diverses blessures mais à force, cela avait tendance à agacer leurs amis. La jeune femme brune espérait que ces deux là s'étaient au moins arrêtés avant de se réduire en charpie.

Un cri, tellement aigu qu'il semblait irréel, troubla le calme de la salle commune. Une petite troupe d'élèves s'était rassemblée dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione, en bonne préfète, se leva et s'avança vers eux. Colin Crivey était entouré d'élèves, surtout de troisième et quatrième année. Le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains une dizaine de photos qu'il s'empressa de cacher derrière son dos dès qu'il aperçut Hermione. Cette dernière était penchée sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille qui avait réussi à se procurer une photo.

L'image montrait Harry, sa baguette dangereusement appuyée sur la gorge d'une Parkinson terrifiée. Elle se rappela à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être impressionnant quand il se mettait réellement en colère. Enfin, s'en prendre à l'ancienne petite amie de Draco Malfoy n'était pas son idée la plus brillante. La préfète arracha la photo des mains de la jeune fille. Cette dernière voulu répliquer, mais oublia bien vite ses idées de rébellion en voyant le visage sévère d'Hermione et son regard glacial. Cela suffit à disperser le petit groupe. La jeune femme attrapa Colin par la manche tandis que celui-ci essayait de s'enfuir.

**« Quand as-tu pris cette photo Colin ? »**

Le jeune homme sursauta. Hermione Granger pouvait parfois être terrifiante. Ceci dit, il trouva bizarre que la préfète ne le réprimande pas tout de suite. Depuis le début de l'année, il profitait de la nouvelle notoriété d'Harry pour vendre, le plus discrètement possible, des photos de lui. Bien sûr, les plus osées ou les plus sensuelles se vendaient comme des petits pains. Colin envisageait d'étendre le choix de ses « modèles » pour améliorer ses ventes. Le jeune homme essaya de retrouver contenance puis de nier toute cette histoire. Tentative échouée lorsque les photos qu'il tenait dans ses mains, encore dissimulées, tombèrent sur le sol. Hermione fixa un instant ces dernières avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

**« Hum… Cette après-midi, dans un couloir du deuxième étage…**

**-Harry s'est battu avec Parkinson ?**

**-Non, en fait… Malfoy les a arrêté… Involontairement… »**

Hermione ne dit rien de plus, préférant éviter de poser trop de question à Colin. Eveiller sa curiosité n'était jamais une très bonne chose. Ce dernier la fixait, inquiet. La préfète regarda une dernière fois les photos étalées par terre. Une d'elles attira son attention. D'un coup de baguette, elle la fit voler jusqu'à son visage. Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir Malfoy en train de se relever, puis de lever la tête, ses yeux quasiment noirs et ses pommettes rougies. Hermione afficha un sourire mystérieux.

**« Je garde celle-ci.**

**-Tu t'intéresses à Malfoy ? Si tu veux, je peux faire d'autres photos de lui et…**

**-Ce ne sera pas la peine Colin. Je te conseille de te débarrasser des autres avant qu'Harry ne les trouve. »**

L'inconvénient lorsque l'on prend des photos sans l'accord des modèles, c'est que ces derniers n'apprécient pas toujours le fait d'être au centre de l'objectif. Quand Harry trouvait ses clichés, il les brûlait dans les secondes qui suivaient, détruisant tout son travail. Le jeune homme ramassa ses photos rapidement tandis qu'Hermione revenait vers Neville et Ginny. La jeune préfète reprit sa place, faisant sursauter la rouquine à ses côtés. Hermione rangea la photo dans sa poche, cette dernière attira l'attention de Ginny qui ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais se fit devancer par la préfète qui était à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires.

**« Ginny, quand tu disais qu'Harry avait amené Malfoy à l'infirmerie, ils venaient de se battre ?**

**-Ha non ! Pas du tout ! Il était prêt à se battre avec Parkinson ! Pas Malfoy, hein ?! Je parle d'Harry là ! »**

Neville regarda la jeune rousse avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il était logique que si Malfoy était à l'infirmerie c'était à cause d'Harry. Qui d'autre osait s'en prendre au Prince des Serpentard ?

**« Malfoy a fait un malaise. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, puis je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des informations en plus. Certaines disent que c'est parce qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis des jours, d'autres parce qu'il a attrapé une maladie incurable et enfin que ce serait une malédiction lancée par l'ancien Lord Noir. Enfin bref, tu vois le truc ? Va savoir pourquoi, Harry a insisté pour accompagner Malfoy à l'infirmerie. J'étais trop loin pour pouvoir entendre la conversation entre lui et Zabini. Mais Léna m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Zabini dire à Harry que ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco avait ce genre de crise, depuis la guerre ça lui arrivait d'en avoir. D'ailleurs, cette explication de Zabini va dans le sens où Malfoy aurait reçu une malédiction ! Et puis, je ne te parle pas de Parkinson ! De plus en plus tarée celle là ! Katia l'a entendu dire à Malfoy qu'elle était au courant de tout et que Nott ne le protégerait pas encore longtemps. Tu vois l'histoire quoi ?! »**

Ginny, en grande bavarde et jeune femme très intéressée par tous les derniers potins de Poudlard, raconta avec tous les détails qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir, l'altercation entre Parkinson et Harry ainsi que la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses lorsque Malfoy avait fait son malaise. Neville n'en croyait pas ses oreilles alors qu'Hermione semblait perplexe. Les informations de Ginny étaient toujours à filtrer en partie. L'arrivée de Ron et Harry stoppa leur conversation. Le jeune roux embrassa sa petite amie, heureux de la retrouver. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Décidément, ces deux là, c'était le jour et la nuit ! Le Survivant s'installa dans un canapé qui tournait le dos à la cheminée et faisait face à ses amis. Hermione prit la parole.

**« Ca s'est bien passé avec Malfoy ?**

**-M'en parle pas Mione ! L'enfer ! Ce mec est vraiment un petit con ! »**

La brune n'insista pas et changea de sujet. Cependant elle remarqua l'égratignure sur sa lèvre inférieure.

**« -Ca n'a pas marché avec Luna ?**

**-Non. »**

Neville et Ginny n'avaient aucune idée du sujet de conversation. Harry n'avait rien dit de plus, mais Ron et Hermione savaient que la suite n'allait pas tarder à venir. Ils connaissaient leur meilleur ami par cœur, et quand ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vague, il allait soupirer -comme maintenant- relever la tête vers eux avec un petit sourire déçu -cette fois-ci, sans le sourire- et répondrait à la question assez précisément pour être sûr qu'on ne l'embête plus sur ce sujet.

**« Quand Mc Gonagall a voulu lancer le sort, ce dernier a ricoché. Elle a alors découvert que je partageais déjà un lien avec une personne. Premier problème, je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut être cette personne. Deuxième problème, le lien entre cette personne et moi est en train de s'affaiblir. Troisième problème, je vais devoir encore supporter les défaillances de ma magie tant que je n'ai pas mis la main sur cette personne. Sur ce, je monte me reposer avant le dîner. **

**-Attend Harry ! »**

Le brun se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui lui tendait un livre. Il retint un soupir. S'il montait se reposer ce n'était pas pour faire ses devoirs en retard.

**« Hermione, je n'ai pas très envie de lire ce soir.**

**-C'est important, prend le ! Si tu ne le lis pas ce soir, ce n'est pas grave, tu le lira demain matin ! »**

Le Survivant attrapa le livre, en soupirant cette fois, et partit en direction des dortoirs. Hermione affichait un petit sourire mystérieux, et son petit ami se dit qu'une fois de plus, elle avait tout compris avant lui et Harry. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement dans la nuque avant de murmurer à son oreille.

**« Tu m'expliquera un jour ?**

**-Oui oui ! »**

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

Harry enleva sa robe et la jeta sur une chaise non loin de lui, sa cravate subit le même sort. Il ôta ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La journée avait été rude. Il soupira dans son oreiller avant de se relever sur ses coudes et de se saisir du livre qu'Hermione venait de lui donner. Il ouvrit le livre où se trouvait déjà un marque page. La page en question traitait bien sûr des liens magiques, et Harry n'apprit pas grand-chose de plus sur le sujet. Le dernier paragraphe attira cependant son attention.

_« Nous n'avons que peu d'information sur la formation d'un lien naturel. La magie du détenteur semble choisir d'elle-même son émissaire. Ce lien n'est que plus puissant. Selon certaines rumeurs, il est impossible de le briser. Aucun cas récent n'a été recensé. Nous supposons que de nombreuses conditions doivent être réunies pour que deux sorciers soient liés de cette façon. »_

Harry était perplexe. Il avait déjà du mal à croire qu'il était lié à un ou une inconnu(e) et voila que maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il serait sans doute incapable de se débarrasser de cette personne. Il était vraiment né sous une mauvaise étoile ! Cette nouvelle l'énerva tellement qu'il laissa tomber la lecture du reste du chapitre. Et comme d'habitude Hermione n'avait rien voulu lui expliquer !

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

Les jours étaient passés sans que les élèves de Poudlard ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Le week-end était déjà fini, et c'était un symptôme de mauvaise humeur chez tous. Cependant, le trophée du plus grincheux revenait à Nott qui avait eu le privilège d'être réveillé par un Draco Malfoy passablement énervé contre lui même -donc contre le monde entier- à trois heures vingt six du matin. Il est important de préciser l'heure exacte ! Car ce petit manège avait duré jusqu'à quatre heure douze. Soit quarante six minutes durant lesquelles Théodore n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Ce qui explique donc le fait qu'il soit énervé contre Blaise. Ca n'avait absolument rien avoir avec un bouquet de rose blanche envoyé à Neville Londubat en son nom par son camarade. Cet espèce de... Hum... Serpentard, avait osé envoyer un bouquet à Londubat ! En son nom ! Il allait le tuer ! Ho oui ! Ses pas précipités le guidèrent directement sur le métis, tranquillement installé sur la pelouse du parc, en train de lire son livre paisiblement.

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris Zabini ?!**

**-Plait-il ? »**

Le Serpentard ferma son livre et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. L'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. Un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

**« Ha Théo ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais découvrir que c'était moi ! Avoue que c'est un coup de génie !**

**-Un coup de génie ?! Tu te fous de moi ! Maintenant il se doute d'un truc !**

**-Mais c'était le but ! Ca fait trois ans que tu me rabâches les oreilles avec ton Londubat ! Il était temps de tout lui dire !**

**-Je ne voulais pas lui dire comme ça !**

**-Tu ne voulais pas lui dire tout court.**

**-Je... »**

Théodore chercha un moment ses mots mais finalement ne trouva rien à dire. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'assit à côté de Blaise. Ce dernier ouvrit de nouveau son livre, sachant pertinemment que Théo allait mettre encore beaucoup trop de temps pour reprendre la parole. Puis son livre était très intéressant. Malheureusement, sa pause fut plus courte qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

**« Je lui ai fait croire que ce n'était que purement sexuel.**

**-Avec le bouquet il ne te croira plus.**

**-Je voulais qu'il le croit. Tu n'aurai pas du faire ça. Mes plans sont fichus.**

**-Ne penses-tu pas qu'on a tous perdu assez de temps comme ça ?**

**-Que veux-tu dire ?**

**-Avec la guerre, on a tous perdu énormément. Nos proches, une partie de notre vie, de nos souvenirs, et j'en passe. Il est peut être temps qu'on prenne notre vie en main. En étant avec lui, tu ne souffrira jamais autant que pendant la guerre.**

**-Et toi ?**

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui, toi. Tu es là, tout seul, à te plonger dans le passé, ou à surveiller Draco. Il ne serait pas temps que tu prennes ta vie en main plutôt que d'envoyer des bouquets de fleurs pour jouer les cupidons ? »**

Blaise afficha un petit sourire triste mais ne répondit pas à la question de Théo et préféra éluder le sujet.

**« Dis moi, il lui arrive quoi à Draco ?**

**-Ha non ! Si c'est pour que tu joues encore la nounou, je me barre !**

**-Je ne joue pas à la nounou, il m'inquiète c'est tout.**

**-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui, il est assez grand pour gérer ses problèmes. Puis ça finira par se régler j'en suis sûr. Suffit qu'il parle à Potter et le grand Sauveur va le sauver, comme d'habitude... »**

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie venait de se terminer et si Hermione n'avait pas prit la peine de les réveiller, Harry et Ron seraient toujours en train de dormir sur leur banc. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, le Survivant avait réussi à s'enlever Malfoy de la tête, ce qui ne l'avait pas pour autant aidé à se concentrer sur ses cours de l'après-midi. Malgré ça, Hermione tenait quand même à les entraîner à la bibliothèque. Harry soupira et avança en traînant des pieds tandis que Ron tentait de dissuader Hermione devant lui. Ils venaient de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir dans une énième scène de ménage. Harry releva la tête, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire en attendant que l'orage passe. Tandis que son regard vagabondait, il croisa celui de deux opales grises dans un couloir adjacent où se trouvait un groupe important d'élèves. Devant eux, se détachant des autres par sa couleur de cheveux, Draco Malfoy.

Leurs regards restèrent longtemps en contact, pour une fois, sans animosité, sans haine. L'un et l'autre trop surpris pour réagir. Puis aussi vite que ça avait commencé, le contact se brisa. Malfoy lui tourna le dos et se dissimula dans la foule d'élève. Il fuyait, et cette idée ne plaisait pas à Harry ! Il partit à grands pas à sa poursuite, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis derrière lui. Il ne réussit pas à l'apercevoir dans la foule. Il bouscula deux trois élèves qui le fixèrent d'abord méchamment avant de se fondre en excuse en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du Grand Sauveur. Mais ce dernier s'en moquait complètement, il finit de traverser la nuée d'élèves sans leur accorder un regard.

Personne devant lui, le couloir était vide. Il allait faire demi-tour quand une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit. En bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, Harry, trop curieux entra dans la salle de classe vide. La pièce était immense et extrêmement lumineuse. De très grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Il y avait des vieux bureaux d'élèves et quelques chaises bancales par-ci par-là. Le tableau noir était couvert de poussière, tout était couvert de poussière.

Harry fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, émerveillé par cette salle qui inspirait la paix. La porte claqua derrière lui, il fit aussitôt volte face, baguette à la main, vieux reflex de guerre. Malfoy se tenait face à lui, devant la porte, les mains levées en signe de paix. Harry, méfiant, rangea finalement sa baguette dans la poche de son long manteau noir.

**"Pourquoi elle ?**

**-De quoi parles-tu ?**

**-De toi et Luna. Je ne comprends pas."**

Harry sourit, ne saisissant pas du tout ce que Malfoy voulait lui dire.

**"Le grand Draco Malfoy croit au bruit de couloir maintenant ? Pitoyable ! Il n'y a rien entre Luna et moi.**

**-Je me fous de tes relations amoureuses Potter !"**

Le ton était monté et pendant une seconde, Harry cru apercevoir de la colère dans l'expression du blond. Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

**"Ton émissaire, Luna.**

**-Comment tu...**

**-Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi elle ?"**

Les yeux de Malfoy étaient fixés dans les siens. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de la colère ou de la stupeur qu'il ressentait.

**"Comment le sais-tu ?"**

Harry se doutait que le Serpentard n'était pas au courant de tout. Il savait pour son besoin d'émissaire et Luna mais pas pour l'incapacité de créer un lien avec elle et donc qu'il possédait déjà un émissaire. Sinon il n'aurait pas pris le risque de lui poser une telle question.

**"Réponds-moi Malfoy !**

**-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Pourquoi elle Potter ?**

**-En quoi ça te concerne ? Tu veux te porter volontaire peut être ?"**

Malfoy ne répondit pas, il continuait de le fixer, attendant la réponse du brun. Ce dernier soupire profondément en baissant la tête, il n'obtiendra rien du blond et vice versa. Il s'avança vers lui dans le but de quitter la pièce et d'oublier le Serpentard une fois pour toute. Mais Malfoy ne semblait pas du même avis et resta debout devant la porte.

**"Tu ne sortira pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponse !"**

S'il voulait jouer, Harry allait jouer. Il allait essayer de faire tourner cette entrevue à son avantage et faire fuir le Serpentard.

**"Et toi, Malfoy, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu n'était pas aussi bavard.**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

**-Tu mens. Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé Malfoy ? Une de tes nouvelles lubies je suppose. Ou alors, pendant toutes ces années, tu faisais en réalité parti de mon fan club officiel ? J'attends.**

**-Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et tu le sais !**

**-Et je devrai te croire ?**

**-Bien sûr Potter ! Je ne suis pas taré ! L'idée de t'embrasser me répugne !**

**-Dans ce cas..."**

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. Potter venait de poser une main à plat sur la porte derrière lui à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il était en train de se pencher sur son visage, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Impossible de détacher son regard de ses magnifiques iris verts, à par pour contempler les lèvres rosées. Potter s'approchait de plus en plus, son souffle s'écrasant sur sa bouche entrouverte. Malfoy se sentait vaciller, sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de fermer les yeux. Attendant impatiemment le geste salvateur. Il sentit les lèvres d'Harry frôler les siennes, lentement, doucement, avec tentation. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le bois de la porte, tremblante.

**"Tu n'as pas l'air si dégouté que ça."**

Potter avait dit ça sur un ton moqueur. L'instant se brisa instantanément. Malfoy reprit conscience, Potter s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Il lui lança un regard noir tandis que le brun riait à ses dépends. Le serpentard lui envoya un coup de poing violent qui eu pour effet de mettre le gryffondor au sol.

**"Tu n'es qu'un salopard Potter !"**

Ce dernier garda la tête baissée, la main posée sur sa mâchoire douloureuse tandis que Malfoy sortait comme une furie de la salle. Son plan avait marché mais il n'aurait pas du pousser le blond à bout. Puis lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Il avait été très stupide. Essayer de faire croire à Malfoy qu'il allait l'embrasser était une idée encore plus stupide ! Harry était vraiment paumé. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que Malfoy savait pour son émissaire et si lui était au courant, d'autre devait l'être aussi. Il détestait cette hypothèse.

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

**« -Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire s'il se rend compte que c'est nous il va vouloir se venger.**

**-Il saura que c'est nous, qui d'autre pourrait lui faire un coup pareil ?**

**-Enfin, tu sais on a peut-être pas vraiment besoin de se venger. Je veux dire sans lui, on ne serait pas aussi proche maintenant. **

**-Justement, c'est là que tu ne comprends pas Neville. Il ne s'agit pas d'une vengeance mais d'un petit coup de pouce à un ami.**

**-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il apprécie l'attention.**

**-Arrête d'être Gryffondor à ce point ça m'agace et puis si… »**

Neville empêcha Théodore de rajouter quelque chose de méchant en l'embrassant. Ginny avait raison, il était foutu.

**-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-**

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la Grande Salle déjà bien remplie. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Neville et Ginny, plongés en pleine discussion à propos du cours de botanique tout en dégustant leurs plats respectifs. Ron se plaignit d'avoir raté le début du repas et à peine installé, il commença à se servir de grosses parts de plusieurs plats. Hermione soupira d'agacement devant son comportement, avant de se servir à son tour. Harry fut le seul à ne pas prendre la peine de remplir son assiette. Le brun n'avait pas faim, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop préoccupé par sa réaction envers Malfoy. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait faillit embrasser le blond. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à se faire à l'idée que lui et Malfoy se soient déjà embrassés, enfin que le Serpentard l'ai embrassé ! La fatigue aidant, il commença à s'énerver, d'abord contre Malfoy puis ensuite contre lui même. Ce fut à cet instant que la grande porte s'ouvrit sur le blond. Malfoy était bien là, toujours aussi bien habillé, toujours aussi sûr de lui, toujours aussi prétentieux ! Cependant, le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et ce malgré les regards assassins que le brun lui envoyait. Cette constatation lança une nouvelle vague de colère chez Harry. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que certaines assiettes à sa proximité se mirent à voler, trop plongé dans sa haine de l'autre. Hermione et Ron cessèrent de se disputer en remarquant la soudaine perte de gravité de leurs couverts. Leurs regards se tournant immédiatement vers leur meilleur ami, puis dans la direction qu'il fixait. Là, devant leurs yeux, et aux côtés de Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy se mit à trembler et perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, son meilleur ami, qui semblait avoir prit l'habitude, le rattrapa in extremis dans sa chute.

Certains élèves curieux s'étaient levés pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'entrée de la salle. Hermione se tourna vers Harry, remarquant au passage que les assiettes venaient de se briser, mais dans le brouhaha alentour, personne ne s'en était aperçu à part elle. Le Survivant avait l'air en colère, très en colère, sa meilleure amie tenta quelque chose pour le calmer.

**"Harry tu..."**

Le regard qui lui lança la fit taire. Elle saisit alors pourquoi Harry était si en colère. Il venait de comprendre. Il se leva d'un bond pour partir en direction du blond et du métis. Hermione lança un regard désespéré à Ron, saisissant vaguement le message, ce dernier se leva aussitôt pour suivre le Survivant. Le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer mais si Hermione l'avait appelé à l'aide, il était sûr que c'était pour empêcher Harry de faire une énorme bêtise. Cependant il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le Gryffondor, une fois arrivé à la hauteur des deux serpentard, attrapa Malfoy par le col et le plaqua contre le mur sous les regards choqués des autres élèves. Zabini n'avait rien vu venir mais il eut le reflex de sortir sa baguette, directement pointée sur Potter. Weasley qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés fit la même chose.

**"Potter, lâche Draco ! Je te préviens, je ne suis pas du genre patient !**

**-Harry, sérieux ! Calme-toi !"**

Zabini jeta un coup d'œil blasé à Weasley, pensant ironiquement que le rouquin possédait une éloquence sans pareil. Harry ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement de Blaise et du baragouinage de son meilleur ami. Il était concentré sur les yeux, devenus à nouveau noir, de Malfoy. Ce dernier essayait, tant bien que mal, de ne pas briser le contact visuel. Les tremblements semblaient devenir de plus en plus violent, rien à voir avec ceux de la dernière fois. Mais là c'était différent, c'était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux.

Le meilleur ami de Draco, qui ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi traité par l'Elu durant un de ses moments de faiblesse, envoya un premier sort afin d'essayer de neutraliser Harry. Le rayon rouge n'atteignit pas sa cible, il se cogna à ce qui semblait être un bouclier invisible, puis se divisa en deux pour atteindre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Les deux jeunes hommes furent rattrapés au vol par un sort lancé par les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall. Ils se précipitèrent tout deux aux côtés de leurs élèves respectifs. Cherchant une solution à la situation qui risquait de dégénérer à tout moment. Ils étaient cependant trop loin pour entendre Harry parler.

**"Ca te fait plaisir de bousiller ma vie ainsi ? Espèce de salopard !"**

Malfoy ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir, à vrai dire, il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était Potter qui lui bousillait la vie. Il essaya de déceler les sentiments de Potter à travers les épais carreaux de ses lunettes. Ce fut peine perdue, sa vision et son esprit étaient trop embués pour analyser quoi que ce soit. Devant son manque total de réponse, le Gryffondor resserra sa prise, déjà douloureuse, sur son col. Le blond ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Potter lui posa de nouveau la question, l'insultant un peu plus au passage. Cette fois-ci, Malfoy avait bien tout écouté et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il saisit ce que Potter insinuait. Cet idiot avait finit par comprendre ! Il allait le tuer pour de bon ! D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que la prise s'était faîte encore plus forte.

**"Je jubile Potter ! Ca ne se voit pas ?"**

Le Serpentard ne savait pas trop si l'ironie était un moyen de se moquer ou si c'était pour exprimer sa détresse actuelle. Peut importe. Là encore, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Les sensations de son corps devinrent encore plus douloureuses, si bien qu'il ne sentit plus les mains qui tenaient fermement son col. Sa mâchoire se serra dans le but de retenir un cri de douleur. Il avait l'impression que des lames le transperçaient de part et d'autre de son corps, la douleur était si forte que sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Il entendit vaguement les derniers mots que Potter lui adressa, quelque chose du genre "j'aurai ta peau", mais il n'en était pas du tout sûr. Il se demanda ce que foutait Blaise avant que des petits points noirs n'apparaissent et qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.


End file.
